Prince and Princess
by Black winged reaper
Summary: Chapter 10:"Semua rahasia tentang alam semesta dan manusia adalah bagaimana kau melihat dengan matamu.." kata ibu Sakura. "Kau tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Sakura berbalik menghadap ibunya "aku tebak.., seorang perempuan" "
1. Chapter 1: Sang Pangeran konoha

Dua dunia yang berbeda dan Bersatu

Chapter 1: Sang Pangeran konoha

* * *

Sasuke's POV

'to..tok..tok..' suara sepatu-sepatu itu.., kian keras….

"Dimana dia?" terdengar suara perempuan

"Dimana?" terdengar suara perempuan yang lain. Mendengar semua itu aku semakin frustasi.

"Dimana dia?" suara-suara perempuan itu semakin keras. Aku semakin takut dibuat suara-suara perempuan itu, mereka seperti ingin menerkam dan melahapku (Emang singa apa..!) tok…tok..tok… (kayak paku aja) suara itu semakin keras..keras…keras… dan hore! (Menang kuis dua milyar apa Hore.. Hore!) suara sepatu-sepatu telah berlari menjauh dari tempat persembunyian jituku yaitu ruang kebersihan.., siapa sih yang mau nyium bau obat pel.., sikat dan alat-alat kebersihan lainya? Kalo nggak kepaksa aku nggak balakan mau berdiam diri di tempat ini. Tapi memang harus kuakui tempat ini adalah tempat persembunyian yang paling jitu, disbanding kamar mandi laki-laki, cewek-cewek gila itu pernah menggeledah seluruh kamar mandi laki-laki di sekolah.. ' Dasar merepotkan' batinku. Aku lalu keluar dari tempat itu hati-hati…. Dan… mereka sudah tidak ada "Yes! Akhirnya aku bebas dari cewek-cewek gila itu"

Perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.., putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha.. ayahku 'Ya iyalah.. masak tukang kebunku..'Aku bersekolah di SMA Konoha.., Sekolah terbaik se-Konoha. Aku adalah kapten Basket Tim Basket sekolahku.., yaitu sekolah yang saat ini aku tempati dan aku injak, masak aku makan. Oya.. tadi itu fansgirlku.. mereka sangat merepotkanku.., setiap hari aku harus datang pagi supaya aku bisa langsung masuk kelas.., supaya mereka nggak bisa nggangu dan ngejar-ngejar aku, kali ini aku kesiangan.. jadi deh kayak tadi. Lebih dari setengah siswi di Konoha menyukaiku, itu sangat menggaguku.. aku jadi tidak bebas dan tidak nyaman, setiap kali aku ke suatu tempat, mereka pasti sudah menghadangku.(kayak preman aja) Aku sudah pernah minta bodyguard pada ayahku.. tapi tidak diijinkan oleh ibuku tanpa alasan yang tidak maksud akal "Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah jodohmu" ya.. itu memang tak maksud akal.

"Hey Sasuke!" terdengar suara cempreng dibelakangku

"Hey Naruto!" jawabku

"Kesiangan ya…, kasihan sang pangeran harus mendekam di ruang kebersihan"

"Diam kau!"

"Hanya bercanda"

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabatku dan pacar dari Hinata Hyuga. Aku sempat iri padanya yang sudah mempunyai pacar sedangkan aku belum karena terlalu banyak orang yang ingin menjadi pacarku, setiap hari saja aku bisa mendapatkan 10 pernyataan cinta. (Hebat.. bukan)

"Sasuke…. Nanti ada tambahan pelajaran Kimia untuk kita, karena jam pelajaran kimia kemarin kita pinjam untuk berlatih"

"hn?"

Aku benci sekali pelajaran kimia.. banyak sekali istilah-istilah zat yang harus dihafalkan dan itu mambuatku muak.

"Aku pergi dulu Sasuke, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Hinata dah…."

"Hn"

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah dan menuju sudah bisa membayangkan sesuatu? Kubuka lokerku dan….

BRUAK! Ada banyak tulisan…, surat, memo dan lain-lain yang bertuliskan Untuk Sasuke…, Sasuke Aku mencintaimu.. dan blah..blah..blah.. Kubuang semua surat dan tulisan tulisan itu ke bak sampah yang kuminta secara khusus kepada sekolah untuk menaruh satu bak sampah di dekat lokerku.. karena hal ini.

"Awas!" terdengar suara perempuan berkuncir cina tomboy dengan lantang dan keras yang sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat menyusuri korodor sekolah itu. "Kembali Tenten!" terdengar suara seorang guru berambut hitam yang sedang menghisap rokoknya "maaf guru Asuma! Aku terburu-buru!" kata gadis itu sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya, dan guru yang Asuma yang terus mengejarnya. "Dasar gila" kataku

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada gadis yang baru saja masuk koridor, gadis dengan rambut pink berkucir 2 di bawah,dan berbando dan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya tangan yang memegang separu roda, tas ransel pink, sergam rapi, sepatu hitam yang juga rapidan memakai kacamata multifungsi (emang ada?) yang tebalnya 2mm, Dia datang menuju ke ara lokernya yang berada di samping lokerku. Dia mungkin adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak mempunyai rasa cinta padaku dan pada semua murid di Konoha. Dia lebih cinta pada buku-bukunya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." Kata gadis pink itu.

"Pagi" Kataku. Dia adalah saru-satunya gadis yang tidak membuatku takut karena tentu saja dia tidak menyukaiku, tapi tetap aku merasa dia aneh. Gadis itu membuka lokernya dan menaruh sepatu rodanya, dan mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya yang Penuh Buku. Salah satunya berjudul bahasa yunani yang tak kumengerti, dan buku berjudul, Gallileo Gallilei. Ya dia menyukai sains

"Oh ya Sasuke, nanti kamu dan tim basketmu ada tambahan pelajaran Kimia bukan?"

"ya" jawabku singkat

"Nanti yang mengajar guru Orochimaru, jadi hati-hati ya.. hehe" di tertawa kecil

Ya benar guru Kimiaku ini juga yang membuatku tidak suka dengan pelajaran Kimia, dia terlalu disiplin dan galak.

"Ayo ke kelas! Jam pertama Matematika"

"Guru Kurenai ya?" kataku

"Iya" katanya lagi

Kami berdua berjalan, dengan dia di depanku. Setalah memasuki kelas, tampak semua murid sedang ribut! Lee yang bermain bola, Naruto yang berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata, Shino yang mengamati serangga, Sai yang menggambar di papan tulis, Chouji yang sibuk makan, Shikamaru tidur Neji mengayun-ayunkan pedang-nya dan Kiba meraung-aung tak jelas. Gadis pink itu duduk di belakangku di sebelah Sai. Dan langsung membuka buku Matematika miliknya. Seketika.. masuk seorang guru perempuan bernama Kurenai. Tanpa dikomando, semua anak duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi….!" Jawab murid-murid serentak

"Keluarkan buku kalian kerjakan hal 123-129, juga dikumpulkan hari ini juga!, saya ada rapat dan tidak bisa menunggu kalian jadi kerjakan baik-baik"

"tapi bu….. kan banyak sekali!" kata salah satu murid

"Lekas kerjakan!"

Setelah guru itu pergi mereka mengerjakan aktivitas seperti biasa.. rebut lagi! Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berkuncir Cina bernama Tenten itu masuk kelas

"Untunglah. Guru-guru rapat aku selamat!"

"Kau menegendari sepeda di Korodir lagi?" Tanya Kiba

"Hehe…" jawabnya

"Kenapa sih kamu suka sekali bersepada di koridor?"

"Lantainya kan licin, jadi sepedaku bisa melesat dengan cepat dan gaya gesknya sedikit, jadi menegangkan"

"Dasar Gila"

"Biarin!"

"Ohya… aku dapat ini" Katanya lagi

"Apa itu?" Tanya Neji

"Pengumuman pesta dansa tahunan."

Semua anak langsung mengerubungi Tenten, kecuali aku dan gadis berambut pink itu… Sakura yang masih tetap fokus pada tugasnya. Dia seperti tidak peduli akan semua hal kecuali ilmu pengetahuan.

"Bagaimana menurtmu Sakura?" tanyaku

"Soalnya cukup Sulit, ini adalah soal Olimpiade tingkat Nasional tahun kemarin, aku menemukan soal semacam ini di Perpustakaan, tapi aku sudah tahu jawabanya, jika aku mengalikan dua duah bilangan berpangakat ini dan membaginya dengan 10 lalu kuhitung luas 1 per 8 luas lingkaran dan mengalikanya dengan bilangan ini dan menguranginya dengan 1 maka jawabanya 0" (rumus apaan tuh…..)

"Bukan soal itu maksudku? Aku bahkan samasekali tidak mengerti soal ini, maksudku pengumuman pesta dansa itu?"

"Oh….., tidak peduli" katanya

'sudah kuduga dia akan mengatakan itu, yang ada dipikaranya hanya soal, soal, buku, ilmu, ilmu, dan ilmu.'. Aku juga samasekali tidak peduli tentang pesta dansa itu, pesta itu hanya akan membuatku lebih susah menangani perempuan-perempuan gila itu

"Oh ya, ada pemilihan putri sekolah juga.." kata salah satu murid di kelas

"Benarkah….., aku jadi tertarik" kata yang lainya

Akan tetapi walau begitu, Sakura tidak mengubris sedikitpun, ya…, kurasa karena itu memang bukan dunianya. Karena dunia yang telah dia impikan sudah di hadapanya, yaitu buku dan ilmu pengetahuan.

"Selesai!" teriak gadis di belakang bangkuku itu

"Cepat sekali" kataku

"Ah tidak, kemarin aku bisa mengerjakan soal dari ibu Kurenai lebih cepat 1, 75 detik" jawabnya

"Ha.." jawabku tak mengerti

KRING…,(sepeda kali) bel tanda pelajaran usai semua murid berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Aku dan teman-teman tim Basketku(ceilah….) yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba berjalan menuju kantor guru Kimiaku itu.

CEKLEK aku membuka pintu ruangan yang bisa dibilang besar itu, didalamnya juga sudah tertata rapi 5 meja kursi dan dua lembar kertas di setiap meja, dan terlihat lelaki berambut panjang mengenakan seragam guru Konoha itu.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, kerjakan soal di meja itu" sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sakura menyuruhku hati-hati ternyata ULANGAN….! KIMIA!. Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Kukerjakan soal-soal itu dengan indahnya (dibaca: ngawur). Dan setelah selesai mengerjakan dan guru itu mengoreksi, seperti biasa dibacakan hasil nilainya

"Naruto, kau 7"

"Selamat aku"

"Selamat apanya! Minimal 8, Shikamaru, 8,5"

"Untunglah…"

"Sai, 8, Kiba 8, dan Sasuke… KENAPA KAU INI, NILAIMU CUMA 3!" . Seluruh teman-temanku menyalamiku dan berkata

"Selamat Sasuke…. Peningkatan!"

"Ya., biasanya 1,5 sekarang jadi 3, perkembangan besar itu…"

"Iya.. hebat kau!"

"terserah…." Kataku singkat

"APANYA YANG SELAMAT, UCHIHA SASUKE, SELURUH GURU SAINS BILANG, KALAU NILAIMU BISA MELEBIHI BATAS NORMAL, TAPI KENAPA TIDAK DALAM PELAJARANKU HAH?"

"Karena terlalu banyak nama zat yang harus dihafal pak…"

"Dasar!, aku sudah tidak bisa mengajarmu kalau kau seperti ini terus!".

-tiba seorang perempuan berambut pirang masuk.

"Nona Tsunade.." kata guru Kimia itu. Tsunade, kepala sekolah SMA Konoha dan merupakan guru yang menjadikan Sakura sebagai murid kesayanganya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut Orochimaru?"

"Begini, saya sudah mengajar nak ini sebisa saya, tapi….."

"Ehm. Baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke mulai besok setiap hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu kau datang ke kantorku, akan ku bimbing kau untuk pelajaran ini, bagaimana, kau setuju?" tanyanya tegas!

"Baiklah…" aku menjawab

"Ya sudah…., kalau begitu aku keluar dulu"

"Terimakasih…." Ucapku dan guru Kimiaku bersamaan

"Kalian boleh keluar" katanya

"Terimakasih" kata semua murid bersamaan

Aku langsung pergi ke parkiran motor dan menancap gas, di depan gerbang sekolah, terlihat beberapa RALAT: banyak gadis yang sudah menghadangku dan berteriak "Sasuke..!" . Aku mengemudikan motorku semakin cepat dan akhirny abisa menerobos benteng yang terdiri dari gadis-gadis gila itu.

Dirumah

Aku memarkir motorku di garasi dan serega menuju ke lantai dua, ingin rasanya cepat tidur karena kejadian tadi, saat memasuki kamarku, aku membuka jendela kamarku dan terlihat pemandangan kamar Sakura yang rumahnya berdekatan denganku. Terlihat seperti biasa dia sedang belajar!. Dia melihatku dan tahu kalau aku sedang murung, lalu dia mengambil buku berukuran A4 dan menuliskan sesuatu, ya aku dan Sakura memang sudah sering berkomunikasi lewat kertas, ketimbang harus teriak-teriak! Telpon?, rumah aja jaraknya Cuma 3 m mau telpon?

Bad day?

Aku pun mengambil buku A4 ku dan menulis

Yeah..

Berapa nilaimu?

3, hebat bukan?

Perkembangan yang…

Menurutku Hebat..

Baiklah…., kalau begitu hebat

Kau ganti kacamata?

Ya, mennjadi 2,15 mm

Wow…. Lalu dia pergi dari kamarnya. Aku juga menutup korden jendelaku. Dan tidur…..

* * *

Sakura's POV

KRING…, alarm di mejaku berdering… dan menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi

"Ah…." Aku-pun bangun dengan segera. Lalu membuka kordenku, dan…. Korden-nya masih tertutup, Ya Sasuke… orang yang sanagat aku sayangi sejak SMP, tapi aku tidak pernah memperlihatkanya karena dia benci jika ada gadis yang over padanya. Aku mandi dan berdiri di depan cermin, menguncir rambutku menjadi 2 seperti biasa, memakai kacamata multifungsi ku, seragam dan kuambil tasku. Aku keluar dan turun menuju meja makan. Mengambil 2 potong roti dan meminum 1 gelas susu, kuambil sepatu rodaku dan…

"Sampai jumpa ibu…"

"Sampai jumpa". Aku pergi ke sekolah, di depan gerbang aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah melesat mengendari motor keren-nya, banyak sekali perbedaan antara aku dan Sasuke

Aku= Tak popular, Dia= Sangat…. Sangat popular

Aku= Cupu Dia= Keren

Aku=Tak bisa Olahraga Dia=Pintar Olahraga

Sampai-sampai aku menyadari kalau gaya rumah yang berbeda, jalan ke sekolah yang berbeda, hal yang disukai, pelajaran yang diisukai.. semuanya apalah…. Aku mulai menapakkan sepatu rodaku ke jalan dan melesatmenuju jalan pintas.

End of Sakura's POV

* * *

Selesai chater1…..

Giman-gimana... hancur kan... hehehehe maklum lah.. aku kan baru pertama kali buat fic.. hiks...hiks..

Suka?

Nggak Suka?

Benci? (sama aja kali)

REVIEW YA...


	2. Chapter 2 : Bakat yang terpendam

Chapter 2: Bakat yang terpendam

Sasuke's POV

Setelah memarkir motorku, aku langsung menuju kelasku, untung aku bangun pagi, karena terburu-buru aku tidak sempat sarapan dan gadis-gadis gila itu belum datang….

Pelajaran Olahraga. Semua anak-anak sudah bersiap di Lapangan.

"Baaiklah anak-anak, hari ini untuk pemanasan lari dulu keliling lapangan 6 kali, kalu kalian capek boleh berjalan yang penting 6 kali" kata guru yang terkenal dengan sebutan guru "Kura-kura" itu. Aku yang tidak sarapan merasa pusing dan… "Akh…." Aku jatuh pingsan.

"Uah…." Aku mulai membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tahu tempat ini.. UKS ya ini UKS, bau-bau ini aku kenal sekali. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menurutku cukup Ralat: Sangat merdu

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey watch u doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time (Taylor Swift = You belong with me)

Aku kenal suara ini, suara yang sangat familiar untukku, Sakura. Ternyata, dia yang mendapat giliran jaga UKS Aku berjalan dan membuka klambu UKS dan bisa kulihat Sakura sedang bernyanyi didepan cermin.., aku tersenyum kecil, dia tidak memperhatikan aku, jadi kurebahkan tubuh ini di kasur lagi sambil mendengarkan Sakura benyanyi.

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Saat aku sudah benar- benar ingin bangun aku pun bangun (yaiyalah…) dan berjalan keluar UKS,tapi saat itu sudah tak kujumpai Sakura, "Mungkin sudah pulang, ini kan sudah jam pulang sekolah".

CEKLEK, aku membuka pintu dan….

"Sasuke….!" Kata salahsatu dari mereke. Fansgirlku…. Mataku langsung membelalak dan. Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan itu. Kuambil tas di lokerku dan melesat keluar sekolah dengan Motorku. Setelah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, aku melihat Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang. Akupun berhenti

"Hai Sakura, ibumu belum pulang ya?"

"Ehm… katanya ada operasi mendadak"(Ibu Sakura bekerja sebagai Dokter RUSAK= Rumah Sakit Konoha)

"Oh bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku dulu?"

"E…"

"Ayolah! Ibuku pasti senang melihat kau datang"

"B..baiklah"

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Sasuke sudah pulang ya.." Ibuku turun dari lantai dua

"Eh siapa ini yang datang?"

"Selamat sore tante" kata Sakura

"Selamat sore Sakura, Ibumu belum pulang?"

"Iya tante"

"Sudahlah.., saat seperti ini kau kesini dulu saja, pintu itu akan selalu terbuka untukmu ya.."

"Terimakasih tante"

"Oya Sasuke, kau belum makan dari tadi pagi kan?"

"Iya bu"

"Kenapa sih, kau selalu terburu-buru, aneh!"

Kulihat senyum kecil dari wajah Sakura.(Dia kan tahu semua rahasia Sasuke)

"Taka pa-apa kok Bu, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya.."

"Oya Sakura, bisa bantu tante masak kan?"

"Iya tante"

"Anak pintar"

No One's POV

Di dapur sakura dan ibu Sasuke (Uchiha Mikoto) juga ditemani dua pembantu sedang masak makanan untuk makan malam, dan Sakura mendapat bagian untuk membuat hidangan penutup, dia mambuat cheese cake dan Pudding tomat (emang ada(?) anggep aja ada.)

Tin….., Tin…. Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring

"Oh, Suamiku pulang" mikoto pun berjalan menyambut suaminya.

Dua pelayang itu telah selesai dan pergi mengatur meja -pun sendirian di dapur yang luas itu.

"Hey Sakura" suara itu familiar untuknya

"Kak Itachi" kata Sakura

"Eh masak apa?, oh… masakan kesukaan Sasuke ya?Hayo ada apa ini?" kata Itachi sambil memegang pundak Sakura. Sakura blushing.

"Ehm…..!" Sasuke datang tiba-tiba

"Eh Sasuke?"

"Lagi pacaran ya…" godanya

"Kau cemburu?"

"Eh nggak lah.. enak aja". Mendengar itu hati Sakura seperti teriris, tapi tak ada gunanya, toh dia tahu kalau Sakura hanya dianggapnya adik.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, Permisi" kata Sakura

Di kamar mandi

Sakura melepas kacamatanya dan membasuh muka, Seketika pandanganya terfokus pada pohon Sakura di samping rumah, dia-pun pergi ke pohon itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura dimana?"

"Katanya tadi ke kamar mandi, aku akan panggil dulu"

"Sakura, kau di dalam?". Dia membuka pintu dan kamar mandi itu kosong, dia hanya melihat kacamata Sakura dan memngutnya. Dia melihat Sakura di taman

"Itu dia!"

Di Taman

"Sakura". 1 kata dari wajah Sakura saat tak memakai kacamata MENAWAN.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke masih diam

"Sasuke!"

"Oh ya, ayo cepat makan"

"hm.."

Di ruang makan setelah makan utaman. Mereka ber-lima mencicipi pudding dan cheese cake buatan Sakura.

"Wow Sakura… enak sekali" kata Itachi

"Iya, kau memang pintar masak" sambung Mikoto.

"Terimakasih,"

"Iya Sakura enak sekali, andai saja kau jadi bagian dari keluarga ini" kata ayah Sasuke (Fugaku Uchiha). Sakura blushing

"Ya enak sekali Sakura" kata Sasuke. Sekarang pipi Sakura mirip kepiting rebus.

Setelah makan Sakura dan Sasuke berbincang- bincang di kamar Sasuke.

"Sakura"

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi kau kan yang jaga UKS?"

"Iya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak hanya saja tadi aku mendengarmu…"

"Apa! Sasuke kau mendengarku"

"Ya…. Kenapa? Suaramu bagus"

"Kau mengejekku ya"

"Tidak sungguh suaramu bagus"

Tin…tin…. Suara klakson mobil ibu Sakura berlari menuju jendela dan melambaikan tanganya. Wanita yang juga berambut pink dengan gaya dokter itu juga ikut melambai.

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Tunggu dulu, ini kacamatamu"

"Oh aku lupa terimakasih dadah…." Dia pergi dari kamar Sasuke

"Satu lagi". Kata itu berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau cantik "

"Terimakasih". Sakura blushing

Di rumah Sakura

"Selamat malam bu"

"Hei Sakura, maaf ya ibu pulang telat"

"G papa kok"

"Oya ini kunci dupliklat, untuk kau bawa"

"terimakasih ya bu" Sakura memeluk Ibunya itu. (Ayah Sakura sudah meninggla sejak Sakura berumur 10 tahun, dan sejak saat itu Sakura menjadi anak yang seperti sekarang)

Keesokan Harinya. Di sekolah

Seperti biasa Tenten bersepeda di koridor, Sasuke dikejar fansgirl-nya, Naruto yang berbincang dengan Hinata dan aktivitas seperti biasa. Sampai pulang sekolah.

Sasuke's POV

Aku berjalan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk tambahan Kimia.

Tok…tok…tok….

"Silahkan masuk"

"Nona Tsunade.."

"Masuk Sasuke, duduklah. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, tolong cari buku Aku suka Kimia di ruang itu" dia mununjuk ke suatu ruang di ruanganya(?) . Aku masuk ruangan itu dan aku terbengong saat melihat beberapa rak besar dihadapanku. Aku mulai mencarinya satu per satu…(!). Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Sakura dengan Nona Tsunade.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

"OH Sakura duduklah."

"Ada apa Nona?"

"Begini, Apakah kau tertarik dengan lomba School Princess itu?"

"Bagaimana ya..?, sebenarnya saya ingin tapi, ituka lomba untuk anak-anak cantik dan berbakat?"

"So?"

"I fell not beautiful enough, and I think I not have any talents."

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku."

"Kau cantik kau tahu, dan aku tahu kau punya banyak bakat."

"Contohnya?"

"Sepatu roda, aku tahu kau sering bermain sepatu roda dan memadukanya dengan tarian balet, sehingga itu menjadi olahraga yang indah, aku juga thau kau bisa ber-skating, bernyanyi, main piano, memasak."

"Dari mana anda tahu?"

"Tahu saja, yang penting benar kan?"

"Aku hanya sekedar bisa saja."

"Dan maukah kau mengikuti kompetisi itu muridku?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan wajahku?"

No One's POV

"Ayo ikut aku" kata Tsunade. Lalu dia membawa Sakura untuk bercermin di sudut ruangan

"Ibumu telah berkali-kali bercerita padaku kalau kau ini susah sekali untuk dandan, kau selalu membantah ibumu kan?"

"Ini kan hanya soal penampilan, jadi menurutku tak masalah". Sakura duduk di depan cermin.

"Lihat kau cantik"

"Dari sisi mana nona?". Kata Sakura. Tiba-tiba Tsunade melepas kedua kuncir Sakura

"Eh, apa yang anda lakuakan?"

"Membenahi penampilanmu Sakura?"

"Tapi ini kan…"

"Kau ini sudah SMA, sudah seharusnya kau mengamati penampilanmu. Coba kalau sampai kuliah kau seperti ini?. Nanti kau akan berteman dengan orang-orang yang tidak mengenalmu sama sekali dan mereka menilai seseorang pertama dari penampilan, Sakura" Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar

"Baiklah" Sakura pasrah. Tsunade melepas kedua kuncir Sakura, melepas kacamatanya, menyesir rambutnya, memotong sedikit poninya, memberinya sedikit pembersih dan penyegar muka Dan..

"Bagaimana? Kau cantik"

"Aku…"

"Menawan bukan."

"Akhirnya ketemu juga". Kata Sasuke.

"Nona, sudah ketemu" Kata Sasuke sedikit berteriak

"Nona Tsunade, apa itu Sasuke?"

"iya, dia sekarang dalam bimbinganku untuk mata pelajaran Kimia" Jelas Tsunade. Sakura segera mengambil kacamatanya, tapi dia kalah cepat dengan Tsunade, dia coba mengambil kunciranya, tapi dia juga kalah cepat dengan Tsunade.

"Saya mohon nona, kembalikan"

"E..e.. sebelum Sasuke melihatmu, aku ingin tanya pendapatnya"

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan Tsunade dangan buku aku suka Kimia di genggaman tangan kanannya, dan tentu saja dia melihat Sakura yang…

"Sakura itu kau?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya ini aku.". Lalu Tsunade mendekati Sasuke

"Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai cowok dengan fansgirl terbanyak, apa pendapatmu tentang Sakura yang sekarang?"

"2 kata Cantik dan Menawan" Kata Sasuke disertai senyum yang menawan dari-nya. Sakura blushing "Terima kasih Sasuke"

"Kau percaya padaku Sakura?" Tanya nona Tsunade.

"Ya, saya percaya"

"Dan apakah kau akan membantah ibumu lagi jika dia menasehatimu tentang penampilan?"

"Tidak akan" Sakura

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, ini kacamata dan kuncirmu. Oya masih ada satu pelajaran lagi untukmu, yaitu kepercayaan diri, aku ingin kau pulang sampai rumahmu seperti itu dan besok juga seperti itu selama satu minggu penuh"

"Tapi teman-teman pasti?"

"Terserah, pokoknya kau harus seperti itu sampai rumahmu, aku akan mengamati dari atas sini aku bisa melihat halaman depan sekolah."

"Baiklah" kata Sakura pasrah. Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke terus memperhatikanya. "Apakah itu benar-benar Sakura, cantik sekali." Kata Sasuke dalam hati

Sakura-pun menyimpan kacamata dan kuncirnya di dalam tas-nya dan keluar. Diluar murid-murid yang belum pulang mengamati Sakura, setiap Sakura lewat, murid-murid memperhatikanya.

"Kau Sakura" kata gadis berkuncir laa China bernama Tenten

"I..iya"kata Sakura

"Nah, kalau kayak gini kau kan lebih Cantik Sakura"

"Terimakasih Tenten"

"Sekarang Nona sok Cantik Karin dan sebangsa-nya Tayuya takkan pernah bisa sombong lagi! Bagus Sakura, Nona Tsunade ya?"

"Iya."

"Dadah Sakura…" kata Tenten

"Ternyata teman-temanku berfikir aku cantik sejak awal" kata Sakura dalam hati.

Chapter 2 selesai….


	3. Chapter 3 : Hanya dia

Chapther 3

Sore itu hanya sedikit siswa yang belum pulang, sehingga hanya sedikit siswa yang melihat kecantikan Sakura.

Pagi hari

"Sakura…., kau siap, ini adalah hidup barumu" kata ibu Sakura

"eh….."

"Ayo jangan malas-malasan!"

"Iya-iya". Lalu Sakura pergi mandi dan berdandan sama seperti apa yang telah diajarkan Nona Tsunade itu.

"Kau Cantik bukan" kata ibu Sakura yang datang tiba-tiba ke kamar Sakura

"hn"

"Ayo tatap pagi dengan semangat, calon Putri"

"Ah ibu…, ibu pasti ditelfon Nona Tsunade kan?"

"Ya lah..". Ibu sakura membuka tirai kamar Sakura. Sinar matahari begitu cerah(sok puitis banget)

"Ayo cepat pergi nanti terlambat"

"Iya-iya dadah ibu.."

"Dadah.., eh nanti ibu pulang malam"

"Ok!"

Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dan seperti biasa mengambil jalur pintas dengan sepatu rodanya. Disepanjang perjalanan orang-orang yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja, sekarang mulai memperhatikan Sakura.

Di Sekolah

"Pengumuman-Pengumuman, hari ini aka nada pemandangan yang berbeda!" Tenten mengumumkan dengan sepadanya seperti biasa ke seluruh penjuru sekolah

"Ada apa sih Tenten?" kata Ino

"Lihat saja nanti, satu dari teman kita sudah bertransformasi tau!"

"Siapa?"

"Ino, kita ke taman yuk" kata Sai mengajak

"Ok. Duluan ya Tenten"

"Iya-iya"

Di Taman

Ino dan Sai duduk di bangku taman menikmati indahnya taman sekolah mereka itu, tiba-tiba

"Wuih. Siapa tu?" kata seorang murid, kalimat itu membuat Sai an Ino menoleh kea rah mereka.

"Anak baru ya" teriak seorang murid,Ino dan Sai menoleh ke arah mereka

"Cantik banget!" Said an Ino menoleh lagi

"Siapa ya Sai teman kita yang bertransformasi itu?"

"Kita lihat saja ya.."

"Sakura!" Ino berteriak. Ino dan Sai-pun berlari menuju Sakura.

"I..iya" kata Sakura gugup

"Kau cantik sekali"

"Ah tidak.. kok"

"Kenapa kau tidak dari dulu bertransformasinya?"

"Huh.. itu"

"Sudahlah yang penting teman kita ini sekarang sudah lebih baik, kan.." kata Sai

"Iya.." kata Ino. Mereka bertiga-pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Di Kelas

" Hoy Sakura!" teriak Tenten

"hay"

"Bagus-bagus"

"Terimakasih". Pujian-pujian-pun banyak ditujukan pada Sakura.

Ting… Bel masuk-pun berbunyi

"Guru Kakashi, pasti telat" kata Ino

"Atau bahkan kosong." Sambung Tenten

"Oya, dari tadi kok Sasuke belum kelihatan ya.." kata Sakura.

"Dia Sakit katanya" kata Sai.

"O….."

SAKURA's POV

Sakit apa ya?

END OF SAKURA's POV

Ting….. bel pulang bordering (KOk cepet banget ya.. haha)

Sakura menuju lokernya dan melihat pengumuman di papan pengumuman yang tak jauh dari loker Sakura

"Lomba Putri Sekolah….. huf"

"2 minggu lagi ya.., masak, nyanyi, bakat, prestasi, fashion show…, hah aku tidak tertarik". Dia lalu meninggalkan papan itu.

"Sakura!" Teriak seorang siswi

"Eh Karin ada apa?"

"Begini, kau teman dekat Sasuke kan? Rumahmu bersebelahan dengan rumahnya kan?"

"Iya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau memberikan ini padanya". Karin memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna biru pada Sakura

"Oh ya.., nanti kusampaikan"

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya dah…"

"Dadah…". Saat Sakura sudah dikejauhan

"Eh Karin, kamu kok nggak iri sama Sakura, padahal kan dia sekarang sudah cantik, bagaimana kalau Sasuke mencintainya?Bagaimana kalau Sakura sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke?"

"Nggak mungkin Tayuya, pertama, seperti yang kita tahu Sakura hanya perduli pada Ilmu Pengetahuan, yang kedua, mereka kan, memang teman dekat sejak kecil, jadi mungkin mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai kakak dan adik tau…, lagi pula.., kau tahu kan, siapa orang yang paling canrtik di sekolah? Dan aku pasti berhasil mengajaknya ke pesta itu aku yakin.! "

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu, aku pasti berhasil lihat saja"

"Jika tidak berhasil?"

"Maka siapapun tidak boleh bersamanya di pesta itu denganya, kalau ada, maka orang itu akan berhadapan denganku!"

"Terserahlah…."

Saat di depan gerbang, dia ingat kalau Sasuke tidak masuk.

"Aku jenguk Sasuke dulu aja, ibuku kan juga pulang malem, jadi sepi kalau di rumah"

Ting… tong…

"Selamat siang tante"

"Selamat siang Sakura, mau menjenguk Sasuke kan?"

"Iya.."

"Ayo.., oh ya Sakura, bisa bantu tante?"

"Kenapa tante?"

"Tante mau Tanya apa bulan-bulan ini, ada kelas pagi?, kok Sasuke selalu terburu-buru dan nggak pernah sarapan? Jadi deh kayak gini"

"Nggak ada tante"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"E… itu …. Karena Sasuke sendiri."

"Heh? Maksudnya?"

"Biar Sasuke saja yang cerita. Aku ke kamar Sasuke dulu ya tante"

"Iya.., eh Sakura"

"Apa lagi tante?"

"Kamu cantik"

"Makasih" Sakura blushing. Ibu Sasuke-pun tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati "Andai dia menjadi Uchiha Sakura, aku pasti senang sekali punya menantu yang sempurna seperti dia, tapi kurasa di tidak suka pada Sasuke. Sudahlah…"

Tok..tok…

"Siapa?"

"Sakura"

"Sakura, masuk". Sakura lalu masuk dan melihat Sasuke yang pucat dan lesu. Sakura duduk di sampingnya

"Kamu kenapa? Telat makan?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu". Sakura tersenyum kecil

"Kasian…"

"Jangan ngledek Sakura!"

"Maaf kalau , semoga kau cepat sembuh ya". Tok..tok..

"Masuk"

"Sasuke makan dulu ya, Sakura kamu ikut tante."

"baik"

Mereka berdua menuju taman samping rumah dan duduk dibangku dekat pohon Sakura.

"Ada apa tante?"

"Begini kau masih ingat tentang tingkatan gelang di keluarga Uchiha"

"Masih"

Flash Back

Sakura dan Mikoto di taman dan Mikoto menunjukkan dua gelang pada Sakura

END OF FLASH BACK

"Bagus, tapi sekarang aku akan mengetesmu lagi"

"…"

"Kalau yang ini tanda untuk apa?" Mikoto menunjukkan gelang perak dengan batu rubi sebagai bandulnya.

"Itu tanda persahabatan kan tante"

"Kau benar, kalau yang ini" Mikoto menunjukkan gelang emas putih dihiasi dengan 10 berlian biru.

"Tanda kalau orang tersebut diterima di keluarga Uchiha, benarkan?"

"Ya, dan ini?" Mikoto menunjukkan gelang berlian berwarna biru dan dua berlian merah muda (?) sebagai bandulnya

"Sepertinya tante belum pernah menunjukkan yang itu padaku."

"Aku memang mau menunjukkan ini padamu, gelang yang dipakai oleh nyonya Uchiha."

"Lalu.. mengapa anda menunjukkan gelang-gelang itu padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin memberikanya padamu."

"…., maksud anda gelang persahabatan?"

"Bukan, tapi gelang tingkat dua ini"

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah… kau mau atau tidak Sakura?"

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati". Mikoto tersenyum dan memakaikan gelang emas putih dengan 10 berlian biru itu

"Lihat gelang ini cocok bukan di tanganmu"

"….".

"Eh tante.., aku ke kamar Sasuke dulu ya.., ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan."

"Silahkan"

"Terimakasih"

Di kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau sudah selesai makan kan?"

"Iya kenapa?"

"Begini..., tadi Karin memberikan ini padaku untukmu ". Sakura memberikan amplop berwarna biru itu pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih". Sasuke membuka amplop dan membaca surat di dalamnya "Cih…"

"Ada apa? Ajakan ke pesta dansa?"

"Iya…, lama-lama aku muak dengan semua ini!"

"Kasian temanku yang satu ini!hahaha"

"Huf… awas ya Sakura, jika nanti kau seperti ini kau akan kuejek juga!"

"Coba saja. Mungkin mereka semua mengejarmu karena ingin menjadikanmu pembantu mereka hahaha"

"Eh… awas ya!". Mereka-pun tertawa bersama-sama

SASUKE"S POV

_**Ya…. Hanya dia perempuan yang bisa membuatku tertawa seperti ini**_

END OF SASUKE"S POV


	4. Chapter 4: Help Ino part 1

A/ N: Makasih buat yg udah Riview, akika senang bgt…., baiklah, ini dia chapter 4 nyau….., semoga kalian suka, review lagi ya…

Chapter 4: Help Ino part 1

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.45, dan Sakura telah sampai di sekolah. Saat dia menaruh sepatu rodanya di loker, Karin menghampirinya.

"Hai Sakura!"

"Hai Karin!"

"Bagaimana suratku?"

"Sudah kuberikan"

"Bagaimana responya?"

"E…, saat aku kesana, dia belum membuka suratnya"

"Hah…, ya sudah kalau begitu, terimakasih ya Sakura dah…." Kata Karin sambil pergi dari tempat Sakura. Lalu setelah dia mengambil bukunya, dia menuju kamar mandi, dan bercermin

"Aku aneh…., sangat aneh…, bukankah aku tidak perlu berdandan seperti orang lain…", perkataanya sendiri membuat dia sadar, dia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri menjadi apa yang dia impikan, dan dia sudah punya rencana. Sakura segera menuju kelasnya setelah dia mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" kata guru Biologi, Morino Ibiki. Sekarang dia sedang menjelaskan susunan saraf pada manusia dan hewan. (maaf ya…, Author sendiri tidak yakin kalau itu materi Biologi kelas XI, tapi kalau itu memang materinya, syukurlah…), semua nak memperhatikan penjelasan pelajaran sudah selesai

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Pagi pak…." Jawab nak-anak serentak

"Oya Sakura, kau dipanggil Ibu Kepala Sekolah, temui dia sehabis pulang sekolah"

"Terima kasih" kata Sakura

TIMEEEEEEEEE !

Tok..tok..tok….

"Ini saya Sakura"

"Oh Sakura, masuklah". Setelah itu Sakura masuk

"Duduklah"

"Terimakasih"

"Baiklah…." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Tsunade tersenyum

"Ada yang mau anda bicarakan?"

"Tentu…"

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa itu"

"Mengenai Putri sekolah…, bagaimana?"

"Itu…., maaf tapi saya rasa saya memang tidak pantas untuk ikut dalam kompetisi itu?"

"Kenapa bukankah kau Sakura yang percaya diri?"

"Saya tahu tapi ini adalah unjuk bakat…, dan saya…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"saya tidak punya bakat yang penuh, saya hanya sekedar bisa saja"

"Kalau begitu kembangkan, Sakura"

"Akan saya coba, tapi…"

"There is no but, now you can go.."

"Thank you so much, excuse me"

"You get excuse!Hem…Sakura!."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Siapkan presentasi tentang fraction and Aerodynamic minggu depan, untuk…. Sekolah…"

"O…? Fraction…Aerodynamic Baiklah, terimakasih"

"Ya…"

"Aku pulang….."

"Selamat datang"

"Sakura ada pesan dari Sasuke"teriak ibu Sakura dari dapur, setelah itu Sakura menghampiri ibunya di dapur

"Apa itu bu?"

"Nanti dia kesini untuk belajar … kimia"

"Baiklah, terimakasih.."

"Oya Sakura"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Nanti ibu harus ke Rumah Sakit, ada operasi mendadak"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu Sakura menuju kamarnya dan…

_**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When you're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh**_

Nada dering Handphone Sakura berbunyi. Sakura segera mengambil handphonenya

"Halo"

"Hai Sakura"

"Oh Ino ada apa?"

"Kau harus membantuku"

"Membantu apa, belanja? tidak!"

"Bukan itu"

"Lalu apa?"

"Menghitung dan berfikir"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mau kan.."

"Iya-iya"

"Nanti aku juga akan mengajak Tenten dan Hinata juga, ini penting, nanti kami ke rumahmu ya…"

"E…", belum sempat Sakura bicara.. Ino berkata..

"Terimaksih", dan handphonenya langsung dimatikan.

"Huh.. bagaimana ini, pasti nanti sasuke tidak konsentrasi belajat gara-gara miss shopaholic itu."

Pukul 17.00

Ting..tong..

"Iya sebentar" kata Sakura, setelah dia membuka pintu.

"Oh sasuke, silahkan masuk."

"Terimakasih Sakura". Mereka lalu menuju ruang keluarga

"Silahkan duduk"

"Terimakasih.." tiba-tiba

Ting..tong…

"Sebentar ya aku buka pintu dulu"

"Oh iya". Sesudah membuka pintu

"Ino,Tenten,Hinata, eh.. Naruto dan Neji juga ikut, ayo silahkan masuk"

"eh sauke aku bawa teman untukmu"

"O hai Neji hai Naruto"

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Belajar Kimia.."

"O…". Mari silahkan duduk, mereka semua akhirnya dudu di ruang keluarga

"Ino sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Begini, dia kan shopaholic, dan…., sekarang dia terjerat penagih hutang yang mencari dia, katanya dia harus segera melunasi hutangnya" kata Tenten

"Lalu kenapa datang padaku?"

"Begini, dia kesini supaya kau mau membantunya menghitung hutangnya dan cara menyelesaikanya, begitu…" kata Tanten lagi

"O….., baiklah, dimana tagihanya?". Lalu Ino mengeluarkan setumpuk Amplop. Semuanya membelalak kaget

"Ha….." kata Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu minus Ino, Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kau yakin tagihanya sebanyak ini?" Kata Tenten

"Kau beli apa saja sih?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau belanja dimana saja sih sampai tagihanya sebanyak itu?" Tanya Neji

"Sai tahu tidak?" Tanya Hinata

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" kata Sasuke. Lalu semuanya menoleh kea rah Sakura yang belum meluncurkan pertanyaan

"E….., kau sudah berapa lama dijerat hutang?". Ino-pun bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu

"Baiklah.., begini saja, Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke tolong ambilkan jus jeruk di kulkan tiga botol dan gelas untuk kita semua, kita pasti haus saat membaca dan menghitung tagihanmu itu" kata Sakura. Lalu ketiga cowok itu ke dapur.

Di bagian Naruto, Neji dan sauke

"Untung saja pacarku bukan orang yang gila belanja" kata Naruto

"Ya untung saja Tenten tidak suka belanja barang-barang seperti itu." Sambung Neji. Mereka berdua menatap Sasuke

"Untung saja aku tak punya pacar.. hehe" kata Sasuke dengan alas an yang ngawur.

"Kalau Sai tahu bagaimana ya…" kata Naruto

"Sebaiknya jangan sampai dia tahu, ini pasti sangat memusingkan" kata Neji

"Ya, sebaiknya dia jangan tahu dulu" sahut Naruto.

Di bagian cewek

"Ino, Sai tidak tahu?" kata Hinata

"Tidak"

"kau tidak memberitahunya?" Tanya Tenten

"Tentu tidak, aku tak ingin dia repot gara-gara aku"

"Minuman siap…" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dari dapur.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan membagi amplop-ampolp ini" kata Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat…

"Baiklah, kita berenam masing-masing dapat 7 amplop, dan kau Ino, kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau membeli semua ini, mengerti!" kata Tenten.

"Baik"

"Ino aku mau tanya"

"Apa Sakura?"

"Kau membeli semua ini dengan kartu kredit bukan? Berarti hitunganya dolar? Dan barang-barang yang kau beli juga dalam hitungan dolar bukan?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah kita mulai, dari Naruto"

Semua membuka amplop dan membaca isinya

"Ha…" teriak Naruto

"Ha….." semua menirukan

"Apa! $78 untuk sebotol madu lavender?"

"Aku kasihan dengan pedagangnya, matanya cacat dan dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan". Semua tidak mengerti.

"Hinata!" kata sakura

"Ha…!" teriak Hinata

"Ha…!." semua

"Apa! $20 untuk spa kaki? Apa itu spa kaki? And what are you doing with foot spa?"

"Mereka bilang aku pelanggan setia" Jelas Ino

"Tenten!"

"What…!" teriak Tenten

"Apa isinya" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak bisa bahas yang satu ini $200 untuk celana dalam Marc Jacobs?"

"Hello.. Underwear is the basic of human right!"

"Neji!"

"$120 untuk sebuah shal wol?"

"Itu sangat mengagumkan, warnanya, halusnya"

"Stop!" teriak semuanya

"Sasuke!"

"Ini sangat gila! $500 untuk sebotol Anggur?". Semuanya menatap Ino

"Hei… aku sudah 17 tahun."

"Baiklah untukku ini sangat sulit dipercaya, $175 untuk sebuah dress abad pertengahan , untuk apa Ino?"

"Mereka bilang aku seperti Barbie jika aku memakainya". Mereka semua lalu meminum jus jeruk yang sudah dituangkan di gelas mereka. Lalu mereka melanjutkanya, mereka merobek perekat amplop dan membacanya lagi.

"Naruto!"

"$100 untuk sepatu kulit?"

"Itu menggumkan"

"Hinata!"

"$135 untuk sebuah tas jinjing"

"Hai tas itu seperti memanggilku! Hei Ino, beli aku, aku sudah tak tahan di toko ini!"

"Tenten!"

"Ha…" teriak tenten

"Ha….." semua juga berteriak

"Tak dapat dipercaya, $195 untuk sepasang pakaian renang? Kau mau apa sih!"

"Itu untuk investasi dan itu dari 100% sutra, aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

"Neji!"

"$97 untuk sepasang sepatu hak tinggi?"

"nantinya aku akan mejadi wanita dewasa bukan?"

"Sasuke!"

"$165 untuk guci antik"

"Mereka bilang itu dari mesir"

"Punyaku, $178 untuk sebuah alat pijat?"

"Itu praktis bukan?". Mereka semua meneguk jus mereka dan melanjutkanya lagi

"Naruto!"

"$65 untuk cream SPF?"

"Aku tak mau kulitku terbakar sinar matahari"

"Hinata!"

"$167 untuk selendang berwarna ungu?"

"Kata Sai, aku cocok dengan warna ungu, jadi aku beli selendang dengan warna ungu"

"Tenten!"

"Apa ini! $320 untuk sebuah mahkota emas?"

"Aku akan terlihat seperti putri sungguhan"

"Neji!"

"$98 untuk satu set aksesoris?"

"Itu dari batu yang sangat cantik…"

"Sasuke!"

"$120 untuk gaun malam?"

"Aku pasti membutukanya suatu hari nanti"

"aku, $169 untuk sebuah piyama?"

"Hai, itu sangat lembut, dan sangat nyaman untuk tidur". Mereka meminum jus mereka dan melanjutkannya, sampai amplop terakhir dibaca,

"Baiklah, sekarang aku perintahkan Neji dan Tenten yang menghitung" kata Sakura

"Baik" kata Neji. Setelah 2 menit mereka menghitung..

"Ino!" teriak mata tertuju pada Tenten

"Berapa Tenten?" Tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana kau membayar $20,768.98 sedangkan kau seorang pelajar?"

"Apa!" teriak semuanya minus Neji dan Tenten

"Kau tidak salah menghitung?" kata Ino.

"Kau meremehkan Microsoft Exel?" Tanya tenten pada Ino

"A….!" kata Ino setengah menangis(?)

"Tenang Ino.. tenang…" kata Hinata "Tarik nafas dalam…dalam… hembuskan" sambung Hinata. Sementara Hinata menenangkan Ino…

"Tak dapat dipercaya! $20,768.98!" kata Naruto

"Itu banyak sekali!" kata Neji

"Pantas saja dia dicari penagih hutang…," kata Tenten

"Tapi kita tetap harus membantunya, kasiankan…" kata Sakura

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"kata Naruto berapi-api (?)

"Kita pikir besok saja, ini sudah malam, orang tuaku pasti sebentar lagi meneleponku" kata Tenten.

"Iya, ini sudah malam, kalau gitu ,aku dan Tenten pamit dulu ya…" kata Neji.

"Iya, terimakasih…" kata sakura

"Kami pergi dulu ya Sakura" kata Hinata yang menggandeng Ino

"Dadah….."

Setelah mereka pergi….

"Maaf ya Sasuke, acara kita jadi kacau"

"Nggak papa, kan bisa besok"

"Oya, kau bisa tidak besok temani aku ke Harwood Skating Club (diambil dari film tahun 2005: Ice Princess)"

"Kau mau apa?"

"E…, menerapkan gaya gesek dan Aerodinamik.."

"Baiklah…"

"Kau benar mau?"

"Yap"

"Terimakasih"

"Aku pergi dulu ya… dadah…"

"dadah…"

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura pergi kamarnya setelah dia membereskan rumahnya, dan belajar….., it's time to study!

Pagi Hari di kelas…

"Aku sudah memikirkan carnya miss Barbie." Kata tenten

"Are you sure? What?"

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya, kau masih punya uang berapa?"

"Sekitar, $6500, orang tuaku baru saja mentransvernya". Ya.. Ino memang kaya, tapi tidak bisa mangatur pengeluaranya. (untuk yang nggak bisa mengatur pengeluaranya, itu Author banget! Waktu dapet jatah mingguan, terkadang hari Jumat dan Sabtu author kena Kanker alias Kantung Kering!)

"Nah.., kau pilih barang yang benar-benar penting bagimu, kami akan membantumu, lalu sisanya kita lelang!"

"Apa? Lelang? Tapi…" kata Ino mengeluh.

"Benar juga" kata Hinata setuju

"Aku juga setuju" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah.., sudah diputuskan, kita lelang barang Ino!" kata Tenten semangat.

"Kapan kita ke rumah Ino?" kata Hinata

"Besok saja ya…, aku ada acara" kata tenten.

"Baiklah" kata Ino.

Setelah Pulang Sekolah….

Sasuke sedang bersandar di motor Gede-nya di parkir sekolah menunggu Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat, gadis berambut pink itu muncul dengan menenteng tas yang cukup besar berwarna merah dan menggendong tas sekolahnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama? Maaf ya…"

"Tidak kok, baru juga 2 menit aku disini, berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya…". Lalu mereka segera menuju Harwood Skating Club. Setelah sampai…

"E… Sasuke aku ganti baju dulu ya…"

"Iya, eh aku lalu ngapain?"

"Nah itu, aku ingin kamu merekam setiap gerakanku, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, jadi sebenarnya ini untuk apa? Maksudku apa tujuanya?"

"E…, Nona Tsunade menyuruhku berpresentasi tentang ini."

"O….., kau sibuk ya sekarang" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambur Sakura.

"Eh Sasuke apa sih…." Kata Sakura sambil menata rambutnya."Tunggu aku ya…" kata Sakura sambil pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura kembali dengan pakaian dan sepatu luncurnya. Sasuke hampir tidak percaya kalau Sakura bisa lebih cantik lagi, dia menggunakan baju terusan berwarna pink cerah, dengan lengan panjang,dengan hiasan renda pink di bagian dada dan manik-manik tepi renda, lengan dan bagian bawahanya, panjang bawahanya diatas lutut, sehingga menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut dengan stoking tipis, sepatu luncur berwarnya putih dengan garis pink tipis di bagian bawahnya, rambutnya dikuncir kuda,poninya disibakkan ke kanan dan dijepit dengan jepitan rambut berwarnya hijau.

"Bagaimana? Cukup layak direkam?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Kurasa bukanya cukup…"

"But….." kata Sakura

"I think, perfect"

"Thank you so much Sasuke."

"You're welcome, let's do it!"

"Oh, come on".

Sakura mulai menapakkan kakinya di lapangan es (apa ya namnya… aku lupa)yang tidak ada pengunjungnya selain mereka berdua. Sementara Sasuke memegang handy cam milik Sakura, dan mengikukinya berseluncur dengan sepatu seluncur yang dia bawa dari rumahnya (ya.., Sasuke juga bisa berseluncur).Sakura memulai gerakanya dengan meluncur biasa, lalu dia melakukan bentangan elang, setelah itu double axel..

"Wow sakura, kau hebat" kata Sasuke sambil terus merekam setiap gerakan Sakura.

"Terimakasih". Setelah itu dia menunjukkan lompatan triple luts yang sudah dia kuasai. Dan pendaratanya… sempurna…, Sasuke hampir tidak percaya Sakura bisa melakukan hal yang menkjubkan yang tidak diketahui orang lain, seperti saat ini, dia berseluncur dengan cantik dan lincahnya. Dia melanjutkanya dengan beberapa lompatan triple.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dia selesai….

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Maksudnya?"

"Permainanku, apa cukup bagus menurutmu?"

"Bagus"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"e… Sasuke"

"Apa?"

"Bisa temani aku ke toko buku?"

"Tentu, lagipula aku mau beli buku 'Cara cepat untuk mengerti pelajaran Kimia'"

"Hahaha, kamu ini"

"Hai! Aku tidak mau kena semburan lagi dari guru yang cepat naik darah Orochimaru itu"

"Iya-iya, ayo!"

Setelah sampai di toko buku…..

Sakura menuju deretan rak 'Physic' sedangkan Sasuke menuju deretan 'Chemistry'. Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke menemukan buku yang mereka cari, mereka menuju kasir, Sasuke membeli 2 buku sedangkan Sakura membeli 4 buku, 1 buku berjudul 'Aerodynamic', lalu 1 buku berjudul 'fraction', lalu 1 buku berjudul 'Isac Newton' dan 1 kamus Oxford.

"Sakura, kenapa kau sering membeli buku tentang tokoh-tokoh Science?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Oh…, ini, kau tahu bahwa ternyata dulu Albert Einstein adalah orang yang sangat mudah bosan? "

"Hn?"

"Dulu saat dia sedang mengikuti rapat angggota dewan, di tengah rapat itu, dia berdiri dan mengatakan bahwa rapat itu sangat membosankan dan sama sebaiknya rapat itu diberhentikan saja daripada membuang waktu, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu seenaknya"

"Hn.., aku tidak menyangka seorang ilmuan seperti dia melakukan hal itu" kata Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, itu adalah tingkah konyol para ilmuan dan aku yakin semua ilmuan mempunyai cerita masing-masing sebelum dia berfikir tentang Science sampai merekan menemukan hal-hal menakjubkan itu"

"Ya…, itu bagus"

"ehm" kata seorang wanita (baca: kasir *tinggian dong….. kasiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr)

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa" kata Sakura

"Yang ini untuk anda" kata kasir itu sambil memberikan tas belanja berwarna biru gelap dengan tulisan 'Ocean' berwana putih di tengahnya berukuran medium pada Sakura

"dan ini untuk anda" kata kasir itu sambil menyrahkan wadah yang sama pada Sasuke.

Setelah menerima bungkusan itu, Sakura tidak langsung keluar melainkan melihat-lihat buku di deretan rak 'for Public'. Sasuke-pun segera menyusul Sakura

"Apa yang kau cari di sini?" Tanya sasuke

"E…" hanya itu yang Sakura katakan.., dia menyusuri deretan buku yang ada di rak buku -tiba

"Ini dia!" seru Sakura. Lalu dia mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menelepon Ino.

"_Hallo_" terdengar suara Ino dari seberang (sungai….)

"Ino, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu"

"_Apa itu_"

"Nanti aku tunjukan dadah…." Dia langsung menutup Handphone-nya .

"Apa yang kau punya untuk Ino?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ini" sambil menunjukkan dua buah kotak DVD

"O….. itu cocok" kata Sasuke


	5. Chapter 5: Help Ino part 2

Chapter 5: Help Ino part 2

"O….. itu cocok" kata Sasuke

Ting…tong…..

"Iya sebentar". Setelah membuka pintu…

"Sakura… ada apa kau memanggilku ke rumahmu?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba

"Kau punya sesuatu yang bagus kan?" Tanya tenten menyerobot

"Sudahlah masuk dulu". Setelah mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu mau tunjukkan Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ini dia…..!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan 2 kotak DVD berjudul 'Control your urge to shop' dan 'The good auction escort for beginner '

"Yay…. Bagus Sakura!" seru Tenten.

"Ini bagus untuk Ino" kata Hinata

"heh.. terserahlah….." kata Ino pasrah

"Ayo kita lihat" kata tenten sambil memasukkan kaset DVD itu ke DVD room yang ada di laptop itu tenten sudah menyiapkan popcorn, sedangkan Hinata sudah menyiapkan minuman kalengan. Mereka lalu duduk di sofa dan Laptop Sakura diletakkan di meja depan sofa itu.

_**Kendalikan nafsu belanja anda bersama Valencya Roman…. Itu aku**_

_**Apa anda terusmenerus tertarik pada suatu toko?**_

"Tidak". Kata Ino

"Ya…" seru Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten.

_**Apa jantung anda berdebar kencang setiap melihat benda dengan model baru?**_

Semua membelalak kaget dengan pertanyaan wanita di dalam TV yang mengenakan blus putih dengan manic-manik sebagai hiasanya dan bercelana jeans hitam itu.

"Tidak" kata Ino

"Ya…" kata Sakura dan Hinata

"wow.., wanita ini benar-benar hebat." Seru Tenten berapi-api sambil terus memakan popcorn-nya.

_**Apa anda berkata tidak pada semua pertanyaan yang saya ajukan dan semua itu bohong?**_

"Tidak" kata Ino

"Ya…, kau ya Ino" kata Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

_**Apa anda baru saja berkata tidak?**_

"Tidak" kata Ino

"Ya" kata Sakura

_**Langkah pertama: Rapikan hidup anda, kemas semua barang yang anda tidak perlukan dan…buang..**_

Ino langsung mengarahkan kursor, dan menekan tombol pause

"hei… katanya kita akan melelangnya, kok malah disuruh dibuang?"

"Makanya aku beli DVD yang satunya" kata Sakura

"Iya, anggap saja yang itu bukan solusi" kata Hinata

"Lanjutkan Ino!" kata Tenten

"Iya-iya" kata Ino, setelah itu dia menekan tomobol play lagi.

_**Saat anda pergi ke suatu tempat contohnya sekolah atau tempat kerja, hindari panggilan dari jendela tokodan ucapkan mantra "Aku tidak membutuhkanya!"**_

_**Langkah ketiga, hindari pengunaan kartu kredit secara berlebihan**_

"Ya, itu benar, jangan pakai kartu kredit" kata Tenten.

_**Jangan tergiur dengan tanda SALE**_

"Dia benar-benar hebat" kata sakura

_**Semoga berhasil, sampai jumpa!**_

"Kau siap menata kembali hidupmu Ino?" Tanya Sakura

"Mungkin" kata Ino pasrah

"ayo kerumahmu, pilih barang-barang yang memang kau butuhkan, baru menonton DVD yang satunya." Ajak Tenten

"Baik" jawab mereka bertiga

Sesampainya di rumah Ino….

Sakura, Hinata dan tenten tidak percaya dengan barang-barang Ino yang…. Banyak sekali. Di kamrnya ada dua lemari dengan king size menjadi sarang untuk baju-bajunya, disamping lemari ada dua gantungan pakaian yang penuh. Di samping tempat tidunya, ada dua rak sepatu yang tingginya dua meter.. dam penuh dengan sepatu-sepatu Ino. Di dekat meja belajat ada lemari dengan small size untuk koleksi jam tanganya, di sampinya ada gantungan tipi yang penuh, , di samping semua itu, dia masih punya satu lemari parfum,koleksi syal,Tas, de el el di ruangan lain.

"Ino, kau beli semua ini?" Tanya Tenten

"Yap" jawab Ino mantap

"wow…, kuakui, kau benar-benar seorang shopaholic Ino" kata Sakura

"Ya..ya…ya…, sekarang bantu aku" kata Ino merengek

"Baiklah, ayo bekerja" kata Sakura.

Mereka mulai memilih benda-benda yang sekiranya Ino butuhkan…, dan Ino tidak boleh protes. Tapi saat Sakura mau meletakkan gaun berwarna ungu ke dalam kardus benda yang akan dilelang, Ino mencegahnya.

"jangan Sakura"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak terlalu butuh benda ini kan.."

"Itu dari Sai, dia yang membelikanya untuk lomba Putri Sekolah itu…"

"O…", lalu dia melihat label harganya dan wow….. harganya $535. Tidak heran, Sai anak orang kaya, ayahnya seorang seniman yang terkenal, dan ibunya punya sebuah salon yang sangat terkenal di Konoha dan Suna. Dia memberikanya pada Ino.

"Ini"

"Terimakasih, oya tap maaf, aku juga akan memilih barangku sendiri yang akan kugunakan untuk lomba putri sekolah"

'Ternyata dia ikut perlombaan itu'

"Hinata kau bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba

"Maksudnya?" kata Hinata

"Kau juga akan mingikuti lomba itu?"

"Ah… aku tidak tahu,aku merasa tidak mampu mengikuti lomba itu, tapi Naruto terus saja menyemangatiku"

"Lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Tenten

"Aku akan ikut, walaupun tidak mungkin menang, tapi aku sudah senang aku bisa membahagiakan Naruto, dia selalu membuatku bahagia dan sekarang saatnya aku yang membuatnya bahagia, kau sendiri Tenten?" kata Hinata menjelaskan

"Sama, Neji juga…, jadi aku ikut" kata Tenten

'mereka semua ikut..' batin Sakura

"Kalian ikut ya… senangnya teman-temanku juga ikut, aku semakin bersemangat" kata Ino sambil memungut sebuah sepatu hak tinggi berwarnya ungu.

"Iya, aku juga senang kalian ikut, kau bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Tenten tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya.

"eh… aku.. masih ragu"

"Kenapa ragu, ikut saja sekali-kali lomba yang bukan berhubungan tentang Science." Kata Ino

"Iya, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kan…" sambung Tenten

"Tapi kan.. itu untuk siswa yang berbakat"

"Maksudmu?" kata Hinata

"Dengar, kalian mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa, Ino dengan Actingnya, Tenten dengan Bela dirinya, Hinata dengan Tarianya, juga… Temari dengan Olah ragnya, dan Karin dengan perfect-nya" sambil menekan kata perfect.

"Ayolah Sakura, kau juga pasti punya bakat kan.." kata hinata menghibur

"Contohnya…"

"E…." Hinata tak bisa menjawab

"dengan Otakmu… hehehe" kata Tenten cengengesan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu, ayo cepat selesaikan.." kata Sakura

"Baik" kata mereka bertiga

Setelah selesai…..

"wiuh, akhirnya selesai juga, aku tak menyangka barangmu banyak sekali" kata Tenten sambil menandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang keluarga kontrakan milik Ino (Ya… Ino ngontrak rumah) di samping Hinata.

"Terimakasih ya.. telah membantuku"kata Ino

Tiba-tiba Handphone milik Hinata berbunyi..

"Oh ada sms" kata Hinata. Lalu dia membuka sms-nya

**From: Mr. Rawr**

**Hinata aku tunggu di café biasa jam 18.30 ya..**

Hinata lalu menekan tombol replay

**To. Mr. Rawr**

**Iya.., tunggu aku ya**

Dan menekan tombol send.

Tenten yang melihat itu-pun menggoda Hinata.

"Cie…cie… yang mau kencan… jangan malam-malam ya pulangnya.." goda Tenten

"Apaan sih Tenten, kau sendiri juga sering kencan malam dengan kak Neji" kata Hinata. Tenten blushing.

"Naruto ya Hinata?" Tanya Ino

"Iya" kata Hinata singkat

"Ya, kita jarus menyemangati mereka kan…" kata Ino.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti

"Iya, satu minggu lagi mereka akan bertanding kan…." Kata Ino

"O…" kata Sakura

"Iya, Naruto juga cerita padaku" kata Hinata

"Sai berlatih sangat keras…" kata Ino seraya membanggakan Sai

'Satu minggu lagi…aku bisa menyaksikanya tidak ya…' batin Sakura.

"Kalau bigitu ayo lihat DVD yang satunya" ajak Tenten

"Ayo!" jawab Sakura, Ino dan Hinata serempak

.

.

.

_**The good auction escort for beginner with me, Jenna Rink (Jenna Rink diambil dari film 13 going to 30 tahun 2004)**_

_**Apa kau perlu bantuanku?**_

"Ya" kata mereka ber-4

"_**Apa kalian ingin melelang barang anda yang tidak dibutuhkan?" kata wanita dalam layar itu lagi**_

"Ya" kata mereka ber-4

_**Baiklah kalau begitu, pertama buatlah label atau nama dari lelangan anda dan itu meneunjukkan sebuah icon, seperti The women in the Boot Pucci atau yang lain sebagainya, dan jadikan Icon tersebut sebagai barang termahal.**_

"O…." gumam tenten

_**Kedua, pilihlah tempat yang cukup menarik, dan dikenal banyak orang.**_

_**Ketiga, tentu penataanya yang rapih, jadikan sepatu dengan sepatu, topi dengan topi, tas dengan tas dan lain-lain**_

_**Tariklah hati orang yang ingin membeli sebisa mungkin, buat dia merasa sangat ingin membelinya**_

_**Kalau begitu.. selamat mencoba…**_

"Baiklah sekarang kita bahas ini" kata Tenten. "Sakura!" lanjutnya

"Baiklah, apa icon-mu Ino?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino

"Apa ya…" jawab Ino bingung

"Bagaimana kalau 'The Barbie with the silk swim sweet'" celetuk tenten

"Hei Tenten, Kau mesum ya?" kata Ino

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten

"Masak yang dihargai tertinggi pakaian renang sih.." jelas Ino

"Benar juga ya…. Hehehe maaf, " kata tenten cengengesan

"Punya ide lain?" Tanya Ino

"Bagaimana kalau …e…., aku blank " kata Hinata

Krik…krik…krik…..

"Punya ide Sakura?" Tanya Ino

"E….", Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil selendang ungu milik Ino

"Bagaimana kalau 'The girl in the purple scarf' "

"E…." gumam ketiganya

"Kurasa itu ide bagus" kata Hinata

"Kurasa aku bisa menerimanya" kata Ino

"aku setuju aja" kata Tenten

"Yang kedua adalah tempat" kata Sakura kembali ke tempatnya

"Yang indah dan dikenal banyak orang…" sambung Hinata

"Aku tahu!" kata Tenten

"Dimana?" Tanya Ino

"Yang menarik dan ramai kan…"

"Iya" kata Ino

"Kebun Binatang!" kata Tenten

Krik..krik…krik…..

"Memanya kita mau jual binatang?" Tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi

"Katanya menarik dan ramai, kebun binatang menarik, indah, dan ramai…" kata Tenten membela diri.

"Iya, tapi masa' kita mau jualan di kebun binatang…." Kata Ino

"Hampir lucu, hampir lucu" kata Sakura

"Aku tahu…" kata Hinata

"Dimana?"

"Museum…."

Krik..krik..krik…

"Emang barang-barangku ini artefak apa?" celetuk Ino

"Aku rasa… hampir…" kata Hinata

"Lucu…" kata Sakura meneruskan

"Hampir… mirip artefak" kata Hinata

"Hinata kau ini ah…" kata Ino

"Itu ide bagus" kata Tenten

"Nggak sekalian di rumah sakit?" Tanya Ino

"Benar juga!" seru Hinata dan Tenten . Sakura menggeleng pelan

"Kau sendiri Ino, punya ide nggak?"

"Dimana ya…" kata Ino

"Aha!" seru Ino tiba-tiba

"Dapat ide?" Tanya Tenten

"Yap!"

"Dimana?" Tanya Hinata

"Stadium Basket milik Naruto!" kata Ino mantap

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Tenten

"Yap! Kan didekanya ada kolam renang, jadi kita mbagiin selebanya mudah, dan semua orang di konoha pasti tahu gedung itu kan…"

"Kau mau memanfaatkanku ya…" celetuk Hinata

"hehe.., bukan kok Hinata, aku Cuma minta kamu mbantuin aku.." kata Ino ngeles

"Ya..ya..ya.., nanti aku bilangin Naruto" kata Hinata

"Terimakasih Hinata…!" kata Ino sambil nyium tangan Hinata

"udah..udah… aku geli"

"maaf" kata Ino

"Baiklah, icon selesai, tempat selesai, yang lain bisa dikerjain di lapangan, sekarang bikin selebaranya! Ayo!" kata Sakura

"Yosh!" kata mereka bertiga

.

.

Setelah jadi…, mereka memandangai selebaran yang mereka sudah buat

_THE GIRL IN THE PURPLE SCARF_ yang diselahnya terdapat gambar seorang gadis yang hanya bayanganya menyenakan selendang berwarna ungu

_SALE AND UCTION_

_Sunday 18 July In Uzumaki Basket stadium at 10 am_

"Cukup.. " kata Tenten

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya.." kata Sakura

"aku juga" kata Hinata

"Aku juga…" kata Tenten

"Dadah…" kata Ino

.

.

.

17.00 - Di rumah, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya dia atas tempat tidur.

"Capek….." kata Sakura entah pada siapa. Tapi dia teringat dengan presentasi yang harus dia buat. Dia langsung membuka laptopnya, membuka jendela kamarnya, menaruh laptopnya di meja belajar, mengambil beberapa buku.

.

.

Pukul 21.00

"Ah.. tinggal sedikit.. bisa diteruskan besok" lalu dia melihat jam..

"Ya ampun.., aku nggak makan malam ya…, ya udahlah, lagipula sepertinya ibuku sudah capek sekali, saatnya tidur….". Dia menuju kamar mandinya dan keluar dengan baju tidurnya, saat itu dia melihat sasuke yang baru saja masuk kamar saling berpandangan, dan mengambil buku corat-coret, serta spidol.

_**Dari mana**_ tulis sakura

_**Latihan**_

_**Basket..?**_

_**Yap..**_

_**Maaf ya **___

_**Maaf?**_

_**Kamu nganterin aku, jadinya..**_

_**Nggak papa. Sasuke membalik kertas gambarnya**_

_**Lihat pertandinganya ya..**_

_**Tentu..**_

_**Janji**_

_**Pasti**_

_**Kamu ke rmah Ino?**_

_**Yap**_

_**Lalu**_

_**Kami mau lelang**_

_**Dimana? Kapan?**_

_**Stadium Basket Naruto, **_Sakura membalik buku gambarnya (gak cukup gitu)_** Minggu besok**_

_**Naruto…**_

_**Ya…**_

_**Ya udah..dah..**_

_**Dah…**_

Mereka berdua lalu menutup korden mereka, tak lupa sebelumya menutup jendela terlebih dahulu. (So pasti….. -.-).

.

.

.

Hari lelang…

Mereka berempat plus Naruto dan Neji.

"Hei kalian yakin mau melelangnya, itu sama saja barang bekas tahu…" kata Naruto

"Heh Naruto asal kau tahu aja ya.., semua barang Ino, labelnya nggak pernah dilepas!" celetuk tenten

"Ha…" kata Naruto mangap

"Udah..udah.., sebentar lagi pasti ada yang datang kan.." kata Hinata

"Bagaimana Ino dengan icon-mu?"

"Oh itu, aku mengirim sebuah artikel keuangan dan fashion pada sebuah majalah, mereka menyukainya, dan katanya majalah itu laku besar karena artikel dari 'The girl in the purple scarft' " jelas Ino

"Bagus Ino" sahut tenten

"Iya, semua sudah siap?" Tanya sakura

"Yap" seru mereka ber-5. Tiba-tiba pintu stadium itu terguncang..

"Mereka datang…" teriak Tenten

"Kau siap Ino?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, aku siap" kata Ino sambil bernafas (ya iyalah-.-)

Setelah pintu dibuka oleh Naruto dan neji para pengunjung-pun langsung memilih barang yang mereka inginkan, dan tak lupa setiap jenis barang dijaga oleh 1 orang…

Di Bagian Hinata….

"Kalian lihat shall ini.., lembut, memukau… dan.. hangat!" kata Hinata pada orang-orang yang berkerumun di situ.

"wow…" kata Mereka

"$75" celetuk salah satu dari mereka

"$90" teriak yang lain

"$150" teriak yang lain. Tenten membelalak 'lebih dari harga aslinya' batin Hinata

"$185, itu milikku" kata orang pertama. 'mereka seperti gladiator.., nggak mau kalah..' batin Hinata

"Penawaran terakhir $185, itu milikmu!" kata Hinata sambil memberikan shall itu dan menerima uangnya…, lalu dia melanjutkan lelang dengan aksesoris yang lain

Di bagian sakura

"Kalian lihat motif gaun ini, begitu klasik, elegan, dan sangat berkelas, terbuat dari satin..dan sutra" kata Sakura merayu para calon pembeli

"wow!" kata mereka

"$100" kata orang1

"ada yang lain?" Tanya Sakura

"$160" kata orang 2

"$190" kata orang 3

"$200" kata orang 1

"Tidak, itu milikku tawaran terakhirku $250" kata orang 4

"Deal!" kata Sakura. Sakura melanjutkan dengan gaun yang lain

.

Di Bagian Tenten

"Kalian lihat guci ini… ini dari mesir kalian tahu…" kata Tenten

"Wow…" kata ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang ada di kerumunan itu

"$150" kata orang 1

"$180" kata orang 2

"$190" kata orang 3

"$ 390" kata seseorang, mereka semua plus tenten dan neji yang berjaga menoleh ke ibu-ibu yang berteriak yang baru saja masuk.

"Itu kan ibunya Sasuke, ngapain dia kesini?" Tanya tenten pada Neji

"Mungkin tertarik!" kata Neji. Mikoto yang diikuti Sasuke dan Itachi di belakangnya, mendekati tempat tenten dan Neji.

"Ada yang bilang dari mesir?" Tanya Mikoto…

Neji dan Tenten hanya mengangguk

"Aku penawar tertinggi?" tanyanya lagi..

Neji dan Tenten hanya mengangguk (lagi)

"Berarti itu milikku kan…" tanyanya

Neji dan Tenten hanya mengangguk (lagi)

"Kalau begitu ini uangnya, aku ambil setelah aku selesai berkeliling" katanya

"Iya tante, silahkan melihat-lihat". Lalu Mikoto yang ditemani Itachi pergi dari tempat itu…

"Sas, ngapain kamu?" Tanya Neji

"Kok aku, ibuku kan.."

"Iya tapi.., harganya lebih banget tau.."

"Terserah dia, lagian ibuku emang hobi sama kayak gituan, udah dulu ya, mau lihat-lihat yang lain" kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten

Di bagian Ino..

Shikamaru dan Temari ternyata juga ada disitu

"Eh Ino, yang ini, penawaran terendahnya berapa?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan sebuah topi cewek, maksudnya untuk Temari gitu..

"Itu…$15"

"kalo gitu, aku beli dengan harga $25, bagaimana?"

"Iya deh.."

"Eh Ino, kamu beli semua ini dari mana?" Tanya Temari tiba-tiba

"Ya, aku belanja gitu.., dimana mana lah.., ada yang aku dapet dari Amerika, Singapure, Prancis, mall terdekat, toko – toko dan pasar Spectakular gitu.." kata INo

"Pasar Spektakular? Mana tuh?" Tanya Temari

"Pasar Cibaduyut! Bandung! Indonesia! Tau…" kata Ino manyun

"O…" temari hanya ber-oh ria

Tok..tok…

Setelah acara lelang barang selesai, kini lelang terakhir..

"Para Hadirin…, sekarang saya persembahnya 'the purple scarft'" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan Purple scarft milik Ino

"Waw….!" Kata orang disana histeris

"Catik, elegan, dan berwarna ungu…, jadi siapa yang akan menjadi 'the next girl in the purple scraft'?" kata Sakura

"$50" kata orang 1

"$70" kata orang 2

"$90" kata orang 3

"Ada orang dari telefon yang menwar, $150" kata orang 4

"$200" kata oramg 2

"$250" kata orang 4

"$300" kata orang 2. 'wow.. mereka seperti para budak eh badak yang mengamuk saja' batin tenten

"$400" kata orang 4. Semua orang tak berkata apa-apa

"Baiklah, penawaran terakhir $400, selendang ungu dimenangkan oleh gadis dengan handphone disana" "Yai!" semua orang bertepuk tangan

Akhirnya selesai juga lelangnya…

Sakura, In dan teman-teman mereka-pun menghitung jumlah yang mereka dapatkan… Lalu "Ino, coba lihat ini.." seru Sakura

"Sudah kau hitung?" kata INo

"Sudah"

"Hasilnya?"

"$15, 875.90 dan jika digabungka dengan uang yang ditransfer orang tuamu, kau dapat untung!" seru , Ino, tenten dan Hinata-pun berpelukan

"Kau berhasil Ino" kata Hinata

"Aku tak bisa jika tak ada kalian teman-teman…"

"Waw!" seru ke-4 nya

Hari itu benar-benar menyenangkan bisa membantu sahabat yang sedang kesusahan, dan mereka berhasil membantu Ino, untuk membayar hutangnya.


	6. Chapter 6: Kesimpulan 1

Hello…. Wah jarang ya aqika ngasih pembuka kayak gini, 1 masalahnya: males ngetik. Ok..Ok… Zagosa usahain supaya ngasih pembuka dulu deh… biar kayak senior-senior yang lain. Inilah chapter 6…

.

Prince and Princess

Chapter 6 : Kesimpulanku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, dia sangat merasa lelah setelah acara lelang melelang barang Ino itu. 'Huh.. akhirnya selesai juga', setelah itu dia tidur….., esok harinya, pagi-pagi dia menuju Harwood Skating Club sekali lagi untuk menemui beberapa peseluncur untuk dia pulang dan melanjutkan laporanya…, dan hari H-nya pun datang…

Pagi Hari di sekolah…., hari pertandingan

"Kau siap Sakura…" Tanya Tsunade

"Ya, tapi sebelum itu, saya boleh bertanya?"

"Kau mau Tanya apa?"

"Apa saya masih bisa melihat pertandingan basket?"

"…"

Sementara itu di ruang ganti

"Kau siap Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya-nya balik

"Tentu saja aku siap!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Ayo, pertandingan mau dimulai.." kata Shikamaru, yang lainya mengangguk . Mereka memasuki lapangan basket, riuh.. dan sorai penonton membuat stadium basket Konoha High School sangat ramai, Sasuke mulai memandang sekitar, akan tetapi terlihat wajah kecewanya ketika dia tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu berwarna pink, Sakura. Tentunya jika Sakura ada, dia akan terlihat mencolok karena warna rambutnya. 'Dia tidak datang?' batin Sasuke.

"Nah baiklah, sekarang pertandingan akan segera dimulai, Konoha High School melawan Komu High School" teriak pembawa acara.

Pruuiiiiiiitttttt

Peluit dibunyikan oleh wasit….

Sasuke langsung meraih bola yang baru saja dilempar oleeh wasit tadi dan men-dribble nya menuju ring lawan

SASUKE 's POV

Sambil men-dribble bola, Sasuke berfikir…

_**Sekarang aku sadar banyak sekali perbedaan diantara kita lebih banyak dari yang aku duga….., saat kau sedang berjuang dihadapan para guru, maka aku berhadapan dengan lawanku, sesama murid, **_

Ada lawan yang menghadang Sasuke, tapi kemudian badan Sasuke berbalik dan memutar, sehingga dia bisa melewati pemain itu.

_**ketika kau berhasil, maka kau akan disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang indah, dan jika aku berhasil aku disambut dengan sorak- sorai yang tak berarti.**_

Dia terus men-dribble bola tanpa mengoper pada yang lain, dan dia terus melewati lawan yang menghadangnya

_**Ketika aku tampil didepan, maka kau yang mengtur di belakang, **_

Saat hampir mendekati Ring…

_**6 tahun lalu, ketika kau menangis sendu, aku tertawa riang dan itu mengubah segalanya tentangmu dalam persepsiku….**_

Sasuke melancarkan Lay Up kebangganya dan…..

"Wow…! Hebat…..! Sasuke" gemuruh Sorai penonton setelah bola yang ada di tangan Sasuke berhasil menembus ring Kumo High School.

End of Sasuke's POV

Sementara di tempat Sakura….

Sakura's POV

"Ini eksperiment kecil yang bagus" kata seseorang berambut perak panjang yang mengenakan jas dan disamping kana dan kiri pria itu, berdiri satu orang yang mengenakan jas juga. Kita memanggilnya Jiraya, seorang penilai sekolah dari pemerintah, dan jika penelitianku ini berhasil, ternyata aku akan mendapat beasiswa nantinya dan sekolah ini akan naik peringkat menjadi 1 mengalahkan Suna.

Hening sebentar…..

"Dan, bagaimana lompatan Triple Luts dan Triple loop mendapat beasiswa fisika dan menaikkan ranking sekolah?..." Tanya-nya sambil terus mengamati laporanku.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menjawab…

"Tuan Jiraya, bukti dari eksperimen itu bukan dari hasil perhitunganya, tapi buktinya adalah membaiknya kemampuan 3 peseluncur yunior dan, aku juga menerapkan hasil eksperiment itu pada kemampuan berseluncurku dan ….." aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat video-ku saat melakukan triple loop, aku teringat Sasuke….pertandingan….sekarang mungkin sudah satu babak berakhir.

"Dan…." Jiraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Dan.. aku berhasil mangaplikasikan eksperimen itu dengan sangat memuaskan dalam caraku sendiri" aku berhenti berbicara untuk mendengar kata-katanya.

"Bagus.. karena semangat adalah komponen penting yang kami cari dari seorang pelajar…"

"Jadi….., aku yakin kau pasti bisa berhasil nantinya…."

Hening….., bagus aku sudah bekerja dengan baik…

End of Sakura's POV

Normal's POV

Di tempat sakura..

Sakuar berlari sekuat tenaga menuju stadium basket…, setelah dia berhasil akan tugasnya, saatnya dia menepati janji yang sudah dia buat dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu untuk melihat pertandinganya.

Buagh…!, Sakura terjatuh tapi itu tak membuatnya berhenti, dia tetap dan terus berlari.

Sementara itu di Lapangan Basket…

"Baiklah… waktu-nya masih 20 menit dan kita harus tetap menjaga score kita agar lebih unggul dari Kumo, minimal 25" kata Asuma sang pelatih basket.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Dengar, pertandingan ini untuk… ya semacam akreditasi untuk menjadi nomor 1, banyak murid yang terlibat, dan pertandingan ini salah satunya" jawabnya.

"Jika kita berhasil menjaga jarak, maka kita berhasil memajukan sekolah kita, mengerti? Dan kalian tentunya mendapat penghargaan" sambungnya

"Tunggu, anda bilang, banyak murid yang terlibat di dalamnya. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yang dinilai bukan hanya olahraga, tapi Science, KIR, Menari, Bela diri, dan masih banyak lagi…" jawabnya

"Pantes, tadi kulihat Hinata kesini ngos-ngos san, dia habis nari to…." Kata Naruto

'Jadi, Sakura….' Batin Sasuke.

Priiittttttt…., peluit wasit dibunyikan, tanda time out sudah selesai.

Sasuke melihat papan score mereka 50 untuk Kumo, dan 60 untuk Konoha.

'paling tidak 15 score lagi…' batin Sasuke

Tiba-tiba.., pntu stadium itu terbuka lebar, dan reflek, seisi stadium menoleh kearah pintu itu…, dan ternyata sodara-sodar.. yang masuk itu adalah..

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke pelan.., setelah itu, seulas senyum terpampang di wajah tampanya…, setelah itu sorak-sorai kembali terdengar.., Sakura berjalan disebuah bangku kosong di samping Hinata, Ino, Neji dan Tenten.

"Hai Sakura…" sapa Tenten

"Hai Tenten, bela dirinya sudah selesai?" Tanya-nya

"Sudah…., dari tadi malah" jawabnya

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Mereka bilang, Konoha mempunyai asset yang keren padaku, hebat kan…." Jawabnya

"Ya…" jawab sakura diikuti senyum lembutnya. Lalu, pandanganya tertuju pada lapangan basket…, tampak Naruto yang sedang dribble bola, lalu diopernya bola itu pada Sai, karena di depanya, ada yang menghadangnya. Sai lalu men- dribble bolanya emnuju ring tapi berhasil direbut olah lawan, lawan melakukan serangan balik tapi terlambat karena Sasuke berhasil merebut kembali bola itu dan men-dribble nya menuju ring dia men-shoot bola dan…

"Yay…..! Sasuke hebat!" sorai-sorak penonton menghiasi keberhasilan berdiri dan Sakura-pun ikut berdiri sambil memberikan tepuk tangan dan senyumnya. Saat itu Sasuke memandangnya dan alhasil mereka bertemu mata…. Setelah bertatapan dengan Sakura, Sasuke merasa sangat damai…., dia-pun mempunyai semangat yang luar biasa..!. Dalam sepuluh menit terakhir… Sasuke dkk, berhasil mencetak banyak angka, terlebih Sasuke….

Akhirnya…, Tim Konoha menang dengan score 80 – 56… Sorak-sorai menyambut kemenangan mereka.., semua penonton-pun berdiri..

Sasuke's and Sakura's POV

**Ya, aku tahu, aku dan dia begitu berbeda.. tapi.. setidaknya, kita tetap berdiri di langit yang sama**

Ens of Sasuke's and Sakura's POV

Gimana-gimana?, kependekan…

Yah, orang title-nya Cuma kesimpulan.., mau ditambahain apa lagi…? *wah.. pandai ngeles!*

Gomen-gomen…, oke, nggak usah basa-basi… RIVIEW…

R  
I  
V  
I  
E  
W


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Your first step's done, my first step's begin

Created By : Uchiha Zagosa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto bukan punya saya)

Warning : OOC, Lebay, Abal, typo?

**Uwah…., gomen ya.. Update-x lama, ini salahnya si Trojan sama si Hard-disk. Trojan meraja lela (masa' Raja lele) di Laptop Author. Sedangkan sang Hard-disk milik si- Computer jebol, gara-gara Author juga sih… keseringan Isntall ulang.. oke langsung aja ya…**

Prince and Princess

"Konoha!Konoha!Konoha!" suara seruan para penonton masih terdengar di Gedung Olahraga…, terlihat para wasit menyalami anggota tim Konoha, dan tim lawan yang kalah juga ikut menyalami. Setelah itu, para anggota cheer masuk dan para penonton semakin keras dan bersemangat.

Sasuke? Sakura?

Mereka masih bertatapan dan saling tersenyum, sesekali Sakura menggumamkan 'Selamat' pada Sasuke, tanpa suara tentunya. Sasuke-pun membalas senyuman Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba BADAI datang tanpa diundang… Karin, sebagai ketua pemandu sorak, masuk dan mengucapkan selamat pada anggota tim, saat sampai pada Sasuke.. dia…dia.. memeluk Sasuke.. MEMELUK SASUKE! Dan hal itu disambut dengan perlawanan dari Sasuke sandiri dan sorakkan tak jelas oleh para penonton, ada pula yang berteriak "CIUM..CIUM..!", dan shock dari Sakura.

"WO…." Teriak Tenten tak jelas

Sakura berlari meninggalkan stadium basket..

"eh Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten, tapi Sakura sudah keburu keluar, Sasuke yang melihat itu..

"Karin.. Lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Karin dari tubuhnya..

"Ya.. atau tidak…" kata Karin…, dan sasuke-pun sangat Marah.. dia menggunakan seluruh tenangnya untuk mendorong Karin.., dan Karin-pun terjatuh…

"Oh….." teriak penonton

"Dengar ya perempuan tengik!, aku tak sudi jika kau menyentuhku… Cam kan itu..!" katanya dengan nada 2 oktaf, dan volume full. Lalu dia berjalan keluar stadium.

"Haha.., makanya jadi cewek itu yang biasa aja…" ejek Naruto

"Ini baru langkah pertama.." kata Karin dengan penuh seringai

Di Bagian Sakura

"Hiks..hiks…" tangis(?) Sakura di sebuah koridor sekolah…, lama dia diam..

"it is the time to turn into normal.." katanya pelan..Lalu dia meninggalkan koridor seklah itu dan saat dia berbelok, dia bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke melihat tak ada air mata di muka Sakura, dia tersenyum tipis.. Sakura semakin dekat.. dekat… dan.. melewati dirinya begitu saja..

Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah Sakura… Dia-pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa…

Saat Sasuke berbalik.., Sakura sudah menghilang..

"Sakura…" katanya pelan.., dari kejauhan, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka, lalu berkata "First step is done"

"Sakura gimana pres.." Ibu Sakura tak melanjutkan pertanyaanya karena melihat Sakura yang pulang dengan tampang lusuh begitu..

Krieet…

Ibu sakura masuk ke kamarnya, dan melihat putrinya sedang tidur tengkurap..

"Tidak baik tidur seperti itu.." katanya sambil membelai rambut anaknya

Tak ada jawaban

"Bagaimana presentasinya? Berjalan lancar? Ibu dengar kalau berhasil, maka jalan menuju 3 Universitas terbaik di dunia seperti Harvard, Oxford dan Stanford sangat mudah… " kata ibu Sakura lagi… hening sekita 5 detik..

"Bu.." tiba-tiba Sakura bicara "Apa takdir orang itu sudah ditentukan…? Apa mereka tinggal berjalan sesuai arusnya saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seandainya ada orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi gelandangan, tapi dia bisa membalik takdir-nya dan menjadi pengusaha yang sukses. Apa itu mungkin terjadi?"

"Bisa saja…"

"Tapi aku tak yakin.., orang yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi gelandangan, tetap saja akan menjadi gelandangan…"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu.., seperti bukan Sakura saja.."

"Memang…, Bu apa mungkin orang seperti aku bisa mengubah jalanku? Misalkan menjadi putri berbakat begitu? "

"kau berbakat.."

"Menyelesaikan soal pelajaran.. ya"

Ibunya tersenyum "Kalau memang itu jalanmu, kenapa tidak, kau bisa menjadi putri dalam hal itu.."

"Maksud ibu.."

"Jika jalanmu menjadi orang yang pandai Ilmu Pengetahuan, kau bisa menjadi putri di bidang itu sayang…" diam sejenak.. "Contohnya kau bisa terus belajar IPA dan akhirnya kau bisa memenangkan Nobel begitu.."

"…?"

"Seseorang tidak dilahirkan dengan bakat saja sayang, tapi juga dilahirkan dengan kepintaran.., hanya tergantung kita saja, kita mau milih yang mana…,atau malah melilih keduanya, jiwa seorang putri tidak hanya bisa ditunjukkan dengan bakat dan talenta.., lalu ditunjukkan pada semua orang, tapi jiwa putri yang sebenarnya ada disini sayang " katanya sambil memegang bagian jantung Sakura "hatimu.., jantungmu…, kau bisa menjadi putri sungguhan, dalam hatimu sendiri, dalam bidangmu… "

"…"

"Just be yourself, someone clever, quite, charming, elegant, serious, love science, love skating, you not necessary to attract to the other persons, if you are have many talents. Yeah, that's true, if you said that someone's has their own destiny, and they can't change their destiny, but just how they exploit their destiny, see? God, give the best for us, include our destiny. "

"…"

"I didn't said that you must win the school princess competition, I just want.., if you have social relationship with them, I mean, after that day, you never come out, you trapped on your own sadness, it make me sad, I am your mom, remember?"

"Yes, of course, you are the best mom ever"

"Thanks, and now, I want you to ask yourself, What is your dream, what is something that really important to you, and catch it, catch your own dream. "

Sakura tersenyum "Thanks mom.., thank you so much" katanya sambil memeluk ibunya

Sambil memeluk ibunya, Sakura juga teringat kejadian 6 tahun lalu yang membuat segalnya berubah

FLASH BACK

"hai sakura…." Sapa Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya, yang siap untuk pergi berlibur

"Hai Sasuke…" Sapa Sakura yang juga sudah bersiap di depan rumahnya, mereka sama-sama akan berlibur untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan Musim panas mereka.

"kau mau kemana sasuke?"

"Aku mau ke Kanada, KANADA! Aku senang sekali, ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana untuk liburan kali ini?"

"Aku mau liburan bersama ayahku saja, ke Venezia,"

"Wah hebat Eropa…, naik Kapal Ayahmu ya.."

"heh.. ayahku itu bukan pebisnis seperti ayhmu, ayahku itu nahkoda…, jadi itu bukan kapal ayahku"

"O begitu…, oya, kalau sudah pulang, nanti aku minta fotomu ya waktu di Eropa, aku juga akan menunjukkan fotoku saat di Kanada"

"Iya-iya, orang aku belum berangkat, kau sudah ribut…"

"Oya, kita foto dulu yuk.."

"Ayo..", Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan mengarahkan kemeranya dan

Cepreet..

"Kau manis Sakura"

"Terimakasih.." katanya tersenyum. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa itu mungkin senyum terakhir Sakura…, kala itu.

"Kau berlibur dengan semua keluargamu?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya, kau?"

"Aku hanya dengan ayahku, ibuku ada penelitian di musim panas ini, jadi tidak bisa ikut" katanya

"Sasuke, ayo cepat!" teriak Itachi

"Sakura, ayo" kata Ayah Sakura

"Kalau begitu dadah Sasuke.."

"Dadah Sakura" mereka saling melambaikan tangan mereka

Sakura dan Ayahnya kini ada di dalam kapal Pesiar Amaterasu

"Nah Sakura, ini kamarmu" kata ayanya sambil menunjukkan Sakura kamar yang luas dangan desain elegant (maklum, biasa kan ya.., kalau kapal pesiar, apa lagi ini settingnya buatan Jepang..)

"Terimakasih… lalu ayah bagaimana?"

"Ayah tidur di ruangan ayah"

"Jadi aku sendiri?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu…, tapi tak usah khawatir, nanti kau pasti dapat teman"

"Kapten Haruno.., kapal sudah siap, dan para penumpang sudah lengkap" kata seorang awak kapal yang menghamiri mereka

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

"Siap" lalu dia pergi

"Nah Sakura, ayah tinggal dulu ya.., oya, nanti malam ada pesta lho…"

"Siap Kapten.." kata Sakura menirukan gaya awak kapal tadi. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil bersama.

Sakura berjalan di dek kapal…, kapal ini sangat indah dan luas, dan besar… sekali, pikirnya. Dia sedang mengamati laut sore, sangat indah.., lalu dia melihat sebuah kapal besar berhenti di tengah lalut, seseorang melambai dari kapal itu.., lalu ketika berpapasan dengan kapal itu, kapal yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti. Terlihat seorang awak kapal berbicara dengan orang yang melambai itu.. lalu sang awak pergi, dan dia muncul lagi dengan ayh Sakura di saat kemudian, ada sekitar 10 bok besar yang dipindahkan ke Kapal.., ini seperti jasa pengiriman.., pikir Sakura

Kapal kembali melaju, dan sadar jika hari telah sore, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, lalu membersihkan diri, dia berganti pakaian pesta, dan memotret pantulan dirinya dicermin…

"Sasuke pasti suka…" gumamnya

Di malangkahnkan kaki kecilnya di sepanjang koridor.., terlihat banyak pria dan wanita yang juga mengenakan dress-dress malam, dan mereka sangan tampan dan cantik, mereka berjalan berdampingan, pemandangan yang indah ditambah dengan indahnya dekorasi kapal…. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memenggilnya

"Nona Haruno".Dia menoleh, terlihat sesosok wanita cantik yang mengenakan dress coklat dan rambutnya digelung, tak lupa aksesoris emas di tubuhnya (tangan, leher, pergelangan kaki). Dilihat dari penampilan semua orang, mereka bukan orang-orang sembarangan, termasuk wanita ini.

"Anda siapa?"

"Saya Rin".

…..

Mereka berbincang-bincang dan Sakura Sakura juga kelihatan cepat akrab dengan wanita itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, dulu ayah anda bercerita pada saya kalau dia takut ditolah oleh ibu anda, mengingat, ibu anda tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang namanya 'cinta'"

"Tapi menurutku ayahku tampan… "

"Iya, saya tahu, tapi ayah anda tidak cukup popular saat itu, karena ada pria lain yang lebih tampan kata teman-teman saya"

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Fugaku"

"Hah.. Uchiha Fugaku.., Ayah Sasuke?"

"Ya, benar, dan ada gadis yang sangat popular, anda pasti sudah tahu siapa dia"

"e.. bibi Mikoto..?"

"100 untuk anda nona kecil, tapi menurut saya, ibu anda cantik, dia juga sangat pintar dalam Matematika"

"benarkah?"

"Ya, saat ulangan Logaritma, semua nak dikelas nilainya paling banyak Cuma 7, Ya Uchiha Fugaku itu, dan beberapa anak lainya yang beruntung, termasuk ayah anda.., tapi ibu anda nilainya bisa 10, hebat kan ibu anda?"

"Wah, aku tak menyangka ibuku dulu sangat pintar". Mereka memasuki ruang pesta. Terlihat banyak orang yang berdansa, makan, dan bercengkrama dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Anda mau dansa nona?"

"Baiklah, aku mau"

Di tengah dansa mereka, Sakura merasa aneh dengan kondisi kapal…

'Kok, sepertinya Kapal berhenti ya.., terus ada yang aneh' katanya dalam hati

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari luar ruangan….

"!", semua orang mulai panic, dan terlihat darah di kaca pintu ruangan itu, alhasil semua ora-pun sangat panic…

"Nona, sepertinya kita harus lari cepat ke tempat ayah anda…!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa ada darah?" tanyanya setengah (?) ketakutan.

"Kita harus cepat nona, Ayo!"

"Baiklah!"

Mereka berlari melewati pintu darurat…, Sakura sudah mendahuli-nya kira-kira 10 meter di depan..

"Ayo Rin!"

"Baik…" kata Rin terus berlari, saat di persimpangan

DOOR.

Terihat Rin tertembak dari samping, Sakura tak berani berteriak. Dia juga tak berani berjalan kea rah Rin. Saat bayangan seseorang terlihat… Sakura panic dan Masuk ke salah Satu pintu yang ada di koridor itu. Ternyata itu gudang… Dia mencari tempat sembunyi dan akhirnya masuk ke sebuah lemari pakaian, ternya banyak pakaian di situ. Dia meringkuk di dalamnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Di sela-sela itu, Sakura mendengar nyanyian yang menurutnya menghanyutkan. "Come seek us where our voice sound,We cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you have to look, to recover what we do.." (lagu-nya Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire itu lho…)" (trus apa hubunganya? Author : Nrenyuh aja *Plak*Author: Gomen kalau ada yang salah, maklum karena pengaruh teman-teman Author, kuping Author jadi weng….~-~)

Cukup lama..lama.. dan sunyi…, Sakura menghitung sepertinya sudah lebih dari 1 hari dia di tempat itu.., Lalu diberanikan-nya untuk keluar dari lemari itu, dan melihat keluar dari jendela ruangan itu.. dilihatnya sebuah Kapal yang lumanyan besar berlayar dari Kapal ini… sambil membawa boks-boks yang kemarin ia ia lihat. _**Tsukoyomi 102045 **_itulah tulisan yang dia lihat, yang ia yakini, itu nama kapal tersebut.

Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.. Betapa terkejutnya ia…, banyak darah dan mayat berceceran juga melihat tubuh Rin penuh darah disana

"Rin.." panggilnya . Dia menghampiri tubuh itu, dan dilihanya tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa…

"RIN…!" teriaknya… Dia menangis disana…, Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, dia melihat mayat disepanjang langkahnya, dia juga menggumamkan sebuah lagu

"Come seek us where our voice sound,We cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you have to look, to recover what we do.."

"Ayah.. aku takut…, aku takut… ayah… ibu…". Dia keluat dari koridor itu dan menuju Dek, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pandangan kosong menuju ruangan Ayahnya 'Captain'

Saat membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia, sebuah pisau menancap persis di Jantungnya…, dia mati tergelekat di kursinya. Sakura tak bisa menahan tangiasnya

"Ayah….!" terikanya. Dia menangis..menangis…. dan menangis…., terus menangis…., tak kuat dengan itu, dia kaluar dari sana dan duduk di ujung dek kapal…, menunggu bantuan.. menunggu.. menunggu dengan tangisnya… terus menangis….

Ternyata bantuan datang 1 minggu setelah itu dan saat bantuan datang, ternyata mereka menemukan Sakura, dan Faktanya, hanya Sakura yang selamat dari kejadian naas itu. Sebuah pembajakan kapal dan Pembantaian penumpangnya. Sakura ditemukan sekarat saat itu .Sakura-pun dikirim ke Negara asalnya, Jepang. Saat di Jepang, di rumah sakit, Sakura dimintai keterangan oleh seorang polisi, tapi dia hanya menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan kosong dan bernyanyi.

"Come seek us where our voice sound,We cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you have to look, to recover what we do..hanya itu yang kutahu" katanya

"terimakasih…, kami akan menemukan teka-teki itu, selamat siang.." kata Polisi itu

"Oh Sayang…" kata Ibu sakura

"…"

Ibu Sakura sangat sedih melihat kondisi putrinya,lalu dia memeluknya.

"Ibu.."

"Ya"

"Kapan pemakaman ayah dilangsungkan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kosong…

"Kau mau ikut?" kata ibunya yang khawatir.

"Tentu"

"Pemakaman ayah dilangsungkan setelah otopsi, mungkin 2 minggu lagi"

"O" katnya. Semenjak hari itu, Sakura tak pernah tersenyum sedikit-pun. Di malam hari, dia selalu menangis dan menjerit

Sakura mengiringi peti mati ayahnya di pemakaman sambil memegang sebuah mawar merah. Pandanganya kosong, sudah banyak psikiater yang menangani kasusunya, tapi setiap ditanya, dia hanya bernyanyi lagu itu. Saat itu Sasuke juga sudah pulang, dia tak berani mengajak Sakura bicara.

"Selamat jalan, Kapten…" kata Sakura yang lalu melempar bunga itu ke atas peti mati ayahnya.

"Selamat jalan ayah…." Gumamnya. Dia mendongak ke atas "Selamat jalan Rin, selamat jalan Amaterasu.."

Dan sejak saat itu, hubungan persahabatan Sasusaku renggang. Sasuke tak berani untuk menghiburnya. Dan mereka-pun memilih jalan mereka sendiri, takdir mereka sendiri, sifat mereka sendiri, tak ada campur tangan dari masing-masing pihak, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura. Takdir benar-benar memisahkan mereka. Sasuke tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat popular, cerdas , santai, dan berbakat. Sedangkan Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis penyendiri, menjauhi hubungan social dengan yang lain, pintar, cerdas, tak banyak bicara, dan aneh. Akan tetapi, jauh dilubuk hari Sakura, dia masih menyayangi Sasuke hingga saat ini

End of FLASH BACK

"Bu, terimakasih" katanya melepas pelukan ibunya

"Ibu benar, ibu mengambil langkah ibu sendiri, dan aku juga ingin begitu.. harus!"

"Tak harus sayang, kamu tentukan langkahmu sendiri…, kehidupanmu kan berbeda dengan kehidupan ibu…"

"Ibu benar.." Hening "Bu…"

"Apa?"

"Aku maish ingat…, lagu dan nama itu"

"Lagu yang mana, nama yang mana?"

"Come seek us where our voice sound,We cannot sing above the ground…."

"Sakura hentikaN!" teriak ibu Sakura "Kau tak lihat dirimu, dan ibu, semua itu sudah ibu pendam dan buang, ibu tak ingin kau terbayang masa lalumu lagi nak… hiks…hiks…" isak ibu Sakura

"Tidak bu, tidak, ibu bilang aku harus mengambil langkahku sendiri dan langkah pertamaku adalah mengembalikan keberanianku, aku akan mengungkap siapa mereka…" kata Sakura penuh keseriusan..

"Sakura…."

Gimana-gimana?

Reader : Kok gak nyambung ya dari chapter lalu? Lama, cuma satu chapter lagi nge Update-nya!

Author : Shut…, diam dulu, nanti juga endingnya tetep ada hubunganya !Lama?, kan udah aku terangin tadi diatas…, Cuma satu Chapter ya…, terus mintanya berapa? 2 ? 3? Satu aja ngggak papa, itu supaya kalian tetep memantau fic aku ini wahahaha *Plak*Plak*Dug*Doro*

Reader : Emang endingnya gimana?

Author : secret dong…, makanya tetep baca fic Akika, Uchiha Zagosa. Dan tetep..

RIVIEW…..


	8. Chapter 8

Hula….. Chapter 8 Update…

Wahahaha…, semoga kalian suka…

Chapter 8 : Not anymore, it's done

Created by : Uchiha Zagosa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Prince and Princess

Sakura ditemani ibunya pergi ke kantor dia pergi ke kantor polisi dengan gaya Sakura yang dulu. Dia mengenakan kaos pink polos yang dirangkap dengan kemeja putih yang tak dikancing, dibiarkan terbuka, dan celana jeans biru (itu gaya Sakura atau gaya Author? Author: Karena saya bingung buat gaya, jadi saya pakai gaya original saya saja) rambutnya? Dipotong sepunggung dan dikepang satu. (Nah, kalau yang ini juga gaya Author…) Setelah sampai di kantor kepala polisi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Polisi yang kita ketauhi namanya Uchiha Obito

"Ya, saya ingin kasus 6 tahun silam dibuka kembali.." kata Sakura

"6 tahun lalu? Yang mana?"

"Sebuah kasus pembantaian Kapal"

Deg "Maksudmu? "

"Anda adalah orang yang meniteogasi saya 6 tahun lalu saat saya masih anak-anak, dan saya ingat nama kapal pembantai itu"

"Kenapa tak dari dulu?"

"Karena saya sendiri tentunya…" hening "saya tak tahu harus berbuat apa, saya piker dengan membiarkan mereka, mereka akan puas, sehingga tak ada darah yang keluar lagi, tak ada nyawa yang hilang lagi…"…. "Tak ada gadis yang sedih dan trauma lagi karena melihat seluruh isis kapal ternyata mati dan melihat ayahnya mati… tak ada lagi" atanya tegas kemudian semakin lirih

"Baiklah, kita hanya butuh satu nama…"

"Sakura, kau bilang kau ingat bukan? Katakana!" pinta ibu Sakura

Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat lagi kejadia itu…, dan tertekan…, tapi tidak aku harus mengatakanya! Katanya dalam hati

'Ayo Sakura, semua menunggumu!'

"nama kapal itu…."

"Ya…." Kata Polisi itu..

"Namanya…" Ayo sakura hanya satu nama dan beberapa digit huruf…

"Tsuko…"

"Ya…"

Beranikan dirimu.. "Tsukoyomi… 102045.." setelah itu dia menghela nafas dan disertai senyum dari ibunya..

"Tsukoyomi 102045 ya…, baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih nona.."

"Sama-sama…"

…

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kantor polisi itu…

"Akhirnya Sakura… bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya bu?"

"Rasanya, setelah mengungkapkan semua itu.."

"Aku merasa…. Hebat sekalai bu…" katanya sambil tertawa kecil..

"Baiklah, untuk perayaan, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim…"

"Boleh…."

Ditengah perjalanana mereka…, lagu Pink Phanter theme terdengar dari dalam tas ibu Sakura…

"Ada apa bu?"

"Oh sayang sepertinya, Ibu harus ke rumah sakit, keadaan passion ibu tambah parah…, maaf ya…"

"Taka pa bu…, Ibu boleh pergi, dan selamatkan nyawanya ya.."

"Kamu bagaimana Sakura?"

"Aku bisa sendiri, aku sudah besar bu, lagi pula sebenarnya, aku sedang mau sendiri"

Ibunya tersenyum "Ya sudah kalau begitu, ibu pergi dulu ya…, dadah…" kata ibunya sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura, dan Sakura membalasnya "Dadah Ibu…."

Akhirnya, Sakura berjalan sendirian, ditengah perjalanannya ke Kedai Es Krim, dia melewati Toko Buku yang dia kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu bersama Sasuke…, dan segala rentetan kejadian setelah itu.

"Bakat…"… "Ah sudahlah". Dia meneruskan perjalananya ke Kedai Es Krim, saat berbelok … tiba-tiba

DUK. Sakura terjatuh *Plok-plok*

"Aduh…..sakit" pekiknya sambil mengelus pinggangnya, sementara orang yang menabraknya masih berdiri, "Makanya kalau jalan itu lihat ke de.." dia mendongak ke atas…

"pan… Sasuke? "

".. Sakura?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya-nya sambil berdiri

"Jalan-jalan aja, kamu?"

"Aku mau ke Kedai Es-Krim… dadah…" katanya sambil melewati Sasuke, tapi sayang, Sasuke menghalanginya..

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kau harus jawab pertanyaanku dulu Sakura…"

"Baiklah.., tadi aku bersama ibuku, lalu ibuku pergi ke Rumah Sakit, dan aku sendirian, puas?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau berbeda Sakura?"

"Maksudmu…?"

"Sejak kemarin, kau tak pernah membuka jendelamu?"

"…"

"Dan Sekarang, kau menjauhiku! Ada apa?"

"…"

"Jawab aku…"

"Karena… karena aku ingin sendirian sekarang…", katanya sambil melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke dari tanganya. Dan lari, dan Sasuke mengejarnya, akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran seru diantara mereka ditengah sesaknya trotoar yang dipenuhi oleh manusia. Tapi mungkin kodrat, laki-laki lebih cepat dari perempuan, dan Yak, Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengan Sakura

"Sasuke.. lepaskan…"

"…."

"Lepas!" katanya sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan tanganya kasar supaya bisa bebas dari tangan Sasuke. Tapi yah.. itu tak berguna, Sasuke malah semakin mempererat genggamanya.

"Baiklah.. ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin kamu… yang dulu.."

"…"

"yang ceria dan selalu bersamaku, suka akan kebersamaan dan keramaian…"

"… maaf"

"Kanapa kau meminta maaf Sakura?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku rasa aku salah karena lari darimu…"

"Terimakasih"

"Kanapa berterimakasih?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku rasa aku perlu mengucapkanya saja"

"hehe.., kau aneh" katanya sambil tertawa kecil

Sasuke tersenyum "begitu dong…, sedikit tertawa…"

"Eh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana?"

".. Kantor Polisi"

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang di kedai eskrim menikmati potongan-potongan eskrim dihadapan mereka, lalu Sakura menjelaskan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu pada Sasuke

"Kau yakin denggan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"ya, aku yakin dan tekadku sudah bulat"

Sasuke tersenyum "Kau hebat…"

"kenapa?"

"Ya karena kau berani mengungkap pelakunya, walaupun itu baru setengahnya"

"Terimakasih…"

"Ya". Sassuke melirik penampilan Sakura (Author: that is my original style) dan berhenti di tangan kirinya.., dia tersenyum..

"Kenapa tersenyum Sasuke?"

"Karena kau masih memakainya…"

"Memakai apa?"

"Gelang itu..". Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya "Oh, gelang.. kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku senang kau memakainya…, siapa yang memberimu?"

"Tentu saja ibumu.."

"kau tahu arti gelang itu..?"

"Ya, ibumu mengatakan bahwa ini tanda kau diterima masuk ke keluarga Uchiha, iya kan.."

"Ya"

"Bukankan seharusnya ibumu memberikan gelang ini pada orang lain.., maksudku pada wanita lain…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lho, bukankah kemarin kau baru saja jadian."

"Dengan?" Tanya-nya sambil mengerutkan alis

"Karin…"

Sasuke tersenyum "Tentu saja tidak.., lagi pula siapa yang suka dia?"

"kau pasti suka padanya kan…, dia sama sepertimu, berbakat, energik, ketua cheer lagi.., dan mungkin calon Putri Sekolah.."

"Itu tak benar…, aku tak suka dia, dia saja yang keterlaluan.."

"Hehe.. tapi besok pasti semua orang akan membicarakanmu bukan?"

"Ya itu benar.., tapi aku tak peduli karena bukan dia yang aku suka, aku suka pada seseorang, dia lebih baik dari Karin.., atau siapa-pun juga"

Deg, jantung sakura berdetak lebih kencang 'Sasuke, punya orang yag disukai?'

"Dan dialah Putri yang sebenarnya untukku…, kau tahu siapa dia Sakura?"

"Tidak.."

Sasuke tersenyum (Lagi) "Nanti juga ku beri tahu…, kita jalan-jalan lagi yuk..," ajaknya

"baiklah". Setelah membayar es-krim, Sasuke mengajak sakura ke suatu tempat yang dia suka…

Tentu tempat yang ada lapangan Ice-Skating nya.., dan dibuka untuk umum tentunya…

Konoha Squre

"kau mengajakku ke Mall…"

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya ke Konoha Skate.."

"Skate.., aku suka itu" ujarnya tersenyum..

"Aku tahu…., ayo"

Setelah mereka sampai di Lantai 2, tempat Konoha Skate berada, mereka masuk dan menyewa sepatu skate. Sakura lebih dulu berseluncur…, dan Sasuke menyusul… Sakura berputar-putar (Author: aku lupa nama gerakanya.. gomen.) di tempat berseluncur mundur… Sasuke tersenyum melihat itu, mereka berskating lama dan membuat mereka senang satu sama lain Sakura karena dia berseluncur.. dan ditemani Sasuke. Sasuke karena pergi bejalan-jalan dengan Sakura… Setelah puas dengan itu semua.., mereka berjalan-jalan di mall sambil melihat-lihat, ditengah-tengah itu..

"Sasuke.."

"Apa?"

"Kita beli burger yuk.. itu lho…" katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kedai Burger…

"Ayo.."

Setelah sampai …

"Mau pesan apa?" kata seorang pelayan.

"Aku…Chees double Beef Burger dibungkus ya pak.." kata Sakura sambil mendongak ke atas papan menu. Sasuke mengerutkan alis menatap Sakura, Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya bertanya

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin apa?"

"Memesan Burger super itu?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bukankah itu membuatmu.. er, gemuk?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau gemuk?"

"Bukankah, kau ikut ajang lomba Putri itu?"

"Ya, lalu apa hubunganya?"

"hehe.. kau ini aneh, mau mengikuti ajang seperti itu malah makan yang berlemak, kalau nanti saat fasion show kau gemuk gimana?"

"Aku tak peduli, sebenarnya, aku juga tak punya persiapan dalam ajang itu.., jadi kenapa aku harus memikirkanya jika aku tak niat ikut…"

Sasuke tersenyum "Kau benar, Pak aku pesan sama ya dengan gadis ini, tapi dengan ekstra tomat juga" katanya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa memesan burger super itu?"

"…"

"Kau kan pemain basket, kalau kau gemuk, kau tak bisa melompat tinggi"

"Biar aja, kayak jawabanmu…" jawab Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum "kau benar"

"Pesanan siap…" katanya sambil menyerahkan dua bungkus makanan yang penuh lemak itu pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih" katanya sambil menyerahkan uang pada pelayan itu

Mereka keluar dari kedai itu…

"baiklah, makanan sudah, tinggal minuman…" kata Sasuke

"Kau mau menantangku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"minuman yang berat lagi…, berlemak, dan membuatku gemuk?"

Sasuke tersenyum "ya, ayo…" katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura, Sakura hanya menurut saja. Ketika sampai di kedai minuman…

"mau pesan apa?" kata pelayan took

"E…, jus Alpukat" kata Sasuke

"Tambah dengan susu yang BANYAK" sambung Sakura

"Pesan dua, dibungkus ya mbak…" sambung Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum "Hehe.. ini gila"

"Baiklah, pesanan segera datang…". Setelah menunggu kira-kira 5 menit..

"Pesanan siap, ini" katanya sambil menyerahkan dua wadah berisi Jus Alpukat dengan ekstra susu..

Setelah itu mereka menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebelum itu, Sasuke melihat sebuah baju yang dirasanya cocok untuk Sakura…

"Sakura, baju itu bagus untukmu…" katanya sambil menunjuk gaun di sebuah toko. Gaun itu berwarna merah muda, bagian depanya terbuka sedikit, dan dibagian dada terdapat pita besar, dibagian perut tak terdapat desain apa-apa, panjangnya kira-kira setengah paha Sakura. Lenganya hanya tipis dan pendek, dan bisa dilihat, bahwa dibagian belakang yaitu punggung terdapat karet yang membuat baju itu nampak berkerut. Dibagian bawah terdapat motif Lingkaran-liangkaran putih besar.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"aku tak tahu, makanya, ayo kesana". Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju took itu. Setelah dicoba..

"Kau catik…" puji Sasuke

"Terimakasih…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Kau suka?"

"kalau ditanya suka tidak, tentu aku suka, ini sangat cocok untukku"

"Sekarang ganti pakaianmu." Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah…". Setelah selesai..

"Mbak…" panggil Sasuke pada seorang penjaga toko

"Ya"

"Saya ambil baju ini" Kata Sasuke menyerahkan baju tadi beserta kartu kredit hitam mengkilat miliknya

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata penjaga toko sambil membawa pergi baju dan kartu kredit itu..

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura dengan alis terangkat

"Apa?"

"Kau tak bermaksud…"

"ya"

"Tapi kan.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Sudahlah.. ngomong-ngomong, knapa kau membelikanku baju itu?"

"karena tadi kau bilang, kau suka"

"Tak maksud akal". Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul

"Permisi, ini baju dan kartu-nya" kata penjaga toko menyerahkan baju dan kartu kreditnya, pada Sasuke.

"terimakasih…"

"Sama-sama"

"Nah, Sakura, ayo pergi, dank au bawa ini" katanya sambil menyodorkan shooping bag pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih ya…" kata Sakura

"Tak perlu berterimakasih…, itu membuatku senang…". Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyim. Mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka di akhir pekan ini. Mereka sampai di sebuah taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku dibawah pohon di taman itu. Diseberang mereka ada penjual es-krim dan beberapa anak-anak yang bermain kesana- kemari Sasuke mengeluarkan makananan yang tadi mereka beli.

"Siap untuk memakanya…" tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Sakura mengambil Burger miliknya

"satu… dua… tiga…" kata mereka berdua. Mereka memakan burger super itu, dengar perlahan. Setelah beberapa potongan, mereka berhenti memakan dan saling bertatapan. Wajah sakura penuh dengan saus dan Mayones.., juga muka Sasuke.

"hahahaha" tawa mereka berdua pecah

"haha, kau lucu Sasuke"

"hahaha, kau juga tak lebih baik dariku…". Akhirnya, Sakura mengeluarkantissue dari kantongnya dan mengelap wajahnya. Dia mengeluarkan tissue lagi lan mengelap muka Sasuke.

"Eh?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa". Sakura kembali membersihkan muka sasuke. Mungkin Sakura tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke tersenyum kala itu…

"selesai" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"terimakasih…" kata Sasuke

"e.. lebih baik minum dulu" kata Sakura

"Ya, kau benar.." mereka meminum jus mereka. Sesekali Sakura mengamati pelayan kedai es-krim di taman itu.

"Sasuke…"

"Apa?"

"kau ini seperti magnet bagi para wanita"

"…"

"Mereka akan suka padamu sejak pertama kali memandangmu.."

'Mungkinkah Sakura…..' kata Sasuke dalam hati "Maksudmu?" diberanikanya bertanya pada Sakura

"kau lihat pelayan itu…" kata sakura sambil menunjuk pelayan kedai es-krim itu.

"ya, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

"Dia menyukai semua oran, itu pekerjaanya"

"Dia melihatmu setiap 5 detik sekali"

"Tidak mungkin" sangkal Sasuke

"kau perlu bukti, baiklah… 5..4..3.."

"kau mau bertaruh.."

"aku akan membelikanmu es-krim"

"baiklah"

"5..4..3..2…". Pelayan itu menoleh kea rah mereka sambil tersenyum manis, mungkin bisa di-persurreal dengan effect bilng-bling… Sakura tertawa kecil, begitu juga Sasuke

"Baiklah.. itu hanya kebetulan.."

"5..4…"

"Hentikan.. hentikan Sakura.."

"3.., hehehehe, sepertinya dia akan datang kesini" katanya ketika melihat pelayan itu dating menuju mereka berdua sambila tertawa pecah. Tawa itu juga diikuti Sasuke..

"hehehehe"

"Ada yang perlu dibantu…" kata Pelayan itu kepada Sasuke. Dan Sakura langsung menjawabnya

"2 cup es-krim"

Pelayan itu cemberut "baiklah, segera datang… " dia berbalik pergi

"Sekarang kau percaya…?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke..

"yaya.. aku percaya.. hehehe"

"Hehehe" tawa mereka pecah lagi…

Sekarang mereka berdua ada di rumah Sasuke…

"Aku pulang….."

"Sasuke….". Sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam legam, dengan tinggi bbada semampai dan tentu sangat anggun..

"Malam kak Kiriko…"

"Malam.., eh, ini Sakura bukan?" Tanya-nya

"Be..be..nar, saya Sakura, anda siapa?"

"Aku Kiriko.., calon tunangan Itachi..."

"O..."

"Sakura, aku ke dalam dulu ya…" kata Sasuke

"Oh.. iya..". Setelah Sasuke pergi..

"Duduklah sakura.." kata Kiriko

"Baik." Sakura duduk di depan Kiriko. Kiriko melirik penampilan sakura, terkesan menarik dari dalam dan original (Author: melambung ke langit ke 7), kiriko juga melirik aksesoris yang dia kenakan, di kanan tangan tak ada satupun aksesoris, di leher juga tak ada, dan di kanan kirinya, ada gelang yang sama dengan gelang yang dia punya.

"Sakura…" panggil kiriko

"Ada apa kak?"

"kau ini siapanya Sasuke?"

"aku.. aku temanya"

Kiriko tersenyum "Bohong"

Sakura mengerutkan alis "maksudmu?"

"Kau ini pacar-nya ya…"

Sakura kaget.. "Bu..bu kan lah.., bukan kak."

"Kenapa kau memakai gelang itu?"

"Oh.. ini.. aku diberi oleh ibu Sasuke"

"Kalau sudah diberi gelang, maka kau pasti ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke.."

"maaf, tapi aku tak mengerti…"

Kiriko tertawa kecil "Bukankah gelang itu diberikan pada calon istri Uchiha"

Deg..deg… Door! Jantung Sakura mau lepas…! "A..a…apa?"

"Ya, itu benar, aku juga punya" kata Kiriko sambil menunjukkan gelang yang sama dengan gelang Sakura di tangan kirinya "Sebentar lagi, aku tunangan dengan Itachi, dan sejak 1 minggu kami pacaran, ibunya sudah memberiku gelang ini, artinya, aku direstui menjadi pendamping Itachi"

Sakura hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Kiriko.

…..

A/N: Gimana-gimana? Bagus nggak. Mungkin fic ini akan panjang dan tamat di Chapter 14-an. Dan Chapter selanjutnya, sudah masuk bagian inti. Reader : berarti, chapter sebelumnya Cuma basa-basi.. Author: Hehehe, itu Cuma Chapter pendukung aja, jangan marah ya…

Akhir kata Riview… ~-~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : **Halo.…. jumpa lagi bersama saya, Uchiha Zagosa (Pen name), Chapter 9 udah muncul, selamat membaca, semoga anda sekalian suka. Sebelumnya maaf ya.., jika saya sangat lama meng-update cerita2 saya.., bagaimanapun juga saya tetap harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk semester 1 dan UN mendatang.**

Chapter 9 : Deal with Karin

Created by : Uchiha Zagosa

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : GaJe, OOC, typo?

Prince and Princess

Sakura masih cengo dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari Kiriko.

"Benarkah?" Tanya-nya

"Iya benar, kalau itu cuma gengsi, nggak mungkin dong orang kayak aku, atau kamu dikasih beginian, Uchiha tak pernah main-main" kata Kiriko. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, hening…, beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke datang bersama Itachi.

"Hai Sasu-chan.." sapa Kiriko.

"cih.." decak Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat itu-pun hanya tersenyum

"Hi my kitie.." sapa Itachi

"Hello puss.." ucap Kiriko. Itachi langsung membopong tubuh Kiriko dan memutarnya, lalu menurunkanya.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Itachi

"E…, kurasa…, ya" jawab Kiriko

"Baiklah…"kata Itachi. Kiriko sekarang telah memeluk lengan Itachi.

"Dadah Sasu-chan…" kata Kiriko. Dan mendapat decakkan lagi dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua telah pergi dan tersisa dua manusia, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hening….

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"ya…"

"Eh.., nggak jadi"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.. dadah.."

"Dadah..". Sebelum Sakura keluar rumah, Sasuke berteriak.

"Eh jadi!". Hal itu membuat Sakura berbalik ke dalam rumah

"Apa?"

"E….mau minum kopi?"

"…"

Sekarang disinilah mereka, sebuah kedai kopi kecil didekat rumah mereka. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Keduanya hanya terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai…

"Sasuke.." ternyata Sakura yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya.."

"Kau sudah jawab permintaan Karin?"

"Permintaan yang mana?" Sasuke bingung –tidak ingat-

"Itu lho, permintaan supaya kau ke pesta dansa bersamanya"

"Oh itu, belum" 'tepatnya tidak' kata dirinya di dalam hati.

"Kenapa belum, kasihan dia kan.."

"Paling dia sudah tahu kalau aku takkan mau"

"Dasar.."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya ke pesta dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh.. itu, tidak tahu" 'tidak dengan siapa-siapa maksudku' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kok tidak tahu…, harus tahu dong…" kata Sasuke sidikit membentak

"Memang kenapa harus pergi? Tak pergi juga taka pa-apa kan.." Tanya Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke dengan senyum dan mata berbinar. Sasuke menghela nafas.. "Ya, perkataamu ada benarnya juga sih Sakura, hih!" kata Sasuke sebal sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

'Kamu ini, memang kamu tak ingin, tapi aku yang ingin…' kata Sasuke dalam hatinya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dan berjalan keluar kedai dengan marah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu akan nyanyi apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Nyanyi? Nyanyi apa?"

"Ya, buat lomba itu.."

"Oh itu…, aku bingung, jangan tanya deh.." kata Sakura

"Huh.., kok bingung semua?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal

"Tergantung suasana saja" kata Sakura. Sasuke dengan seksama menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Sakura. "Kalau sedang senang mungkin Summer song atau apalah.."

"Kalau sedang sedih, kacau? Marah?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya, aku ingin membawakan lagu-nya Tailor swift itu.."

"Yang mana?"

"Love story, tapi tak bisa menghayati" kata Sakura agak kesal

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Ya karena itu lagunya orang yang berpacaran, sedangkan aku masih JOMBLOWATI" kata Sakura sambil menekankan kata yang telah Author caps. Tawa kecil Sasuke meledak -sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan meledak- "Hahaha, makanya cepet cari pacar biar kamu bisa menghayati lagu itu…"

Sakura cemberut "Memang kayak kamu, pacar bisa pilih, susah tahu.., lagipula aku masih punya 1 option yang mungkin bisa kuhayati" kata Sakura

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kalau nggak salah judul-nya You belong with me. Itu cocok untuk jomblowati seperti aku.."

"Sakura…Sakura…, dasar" kata Sasuke. Malam itu mereka lewati dengan 'bincang-bincang hangat' yang entah sampai mana Author sendiri tidak tahu, itu menurut Author. Tapi, menurut guru B. Jawa Auhtor pembicaraan seperti itu namanya 'ngomong ngalor-ngidul' atau menurut guru ICT Auhtor namanya 'Komunikasi', menurut Bu guru B. Indonesia namanya 'mengobrol' ,menurut guru Matematika Auhtor namanya 'membuang waktu', menurut guru Bahasa Inggris Author namanya 'chat' dan menurut guru Geografi dan Sosiolagi Auhor namanya 'bersosialisasi'. Oya satu lagi, menurut Koran bungkus tempe yang Author taksengaja lihat, hal itu dinamakan 'Ceriwis.., pagi manis…' *plak * (ditampar sama seluruh krew Ceriwis…. pagi manis….)

Keesokan harinya di sekolah saat pelajaran musik di ruang musik

"Baiklah, sekarang ambil gitar di ruang alat musik.. go!" kata guru musik 'Asuma Sarutobi'. Setelah itu, seluruh murid kelas-nya Sasusaku kembali dengan sebuah gitar ditangan mereka dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Nah baiklah, yang belum bisa silahkan belajar pada yang sudah bisa, dan saya butuh saatu relawan untuk maju ke-depan.., raise your hand, please.." kata-nya. Seperti murid-murid pada umum-nya, kalau disuruh, palah tak mau. Contohnya, dikelas, mereka bicara sendiri, di saat ada tugas bahasa Inggris untuk Debat atau Story telling, mereka malah mingkem. Tak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Asuma menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu.., saya akan tunjuk salah satu dari kalian…". Asuma melihat-lihat seisi kelas, dan hal yang paling mencolok adalah warna rambut Sakura. Pink. Sangat kontras dengan segala sesuatunya di ruangan ini. "Sakura, maju ke dapan…" perintah Asuma dengan lembut

Sakura menghela nafas. Lalu menuruti perintah Asuma. Dia duduk disebuah kursi didepan kelas.

"Mainkan C mayor sampai B minor" kata Asuma. Sakura mengangguk dan memainkan gitarnya. C mayor, C minor, D mayor, D minor…. B minor. Selesai.

Prok..prok..prok.. "Sekarang…Gaara, kau juga maju" perintah Asuma. Anak gothic yang panggilanya Gaara itu maju dan duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura

"Kalian hebat dalam gitar, tolong mainkan sebuah lagu, terserah, kunci mayor atau minor. Untuk contoh teman-teman kalian yang belum bisa, dan mungkin.., untuk hiburan bagiku". Semua murid memandang Asuma. "Apa? Tidak apa-apa kan seorang guru ingin hiburan.., lekas mainkan.."

"Sakura.." panggil Gaara

"Ya"

"Judulnya?"

"Oh, kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Kamu saja yang menentukan.."

"Apa ya..". Sakura berfikir sebentar lalu bicara lagi "Yang lumayan gembira dan singkat. Kau tahu lagu Ost-nya Aladdin?"

"Tahu, A whole new world kan.."

"Ya. Itu saja ya.."

"Baiklah…". Gaara dan Sakura mulai memainkan gitar mereka. Dan Gaara mulai bernyanyi.

"I can show you the world, shinning, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide" . Suara berat-nya menggema di dalam ruangan dan membuat suaranya terdengar merdu dan klasik. 'Gaara bagus juga..' pikir Sakura

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming".

Dan berikutnya Sakura yang bernyanyi "A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But now from way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you." Terdengar backsound Gaara "That now I'm in a whole new". Sakura terus bernyanyi

"Unbelievable sight, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky". Suaranya yang seperti lonceng melengking terdengar sangat merdu.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama "A whole new world .A hundred thousand things to see. I like a shooting start, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be. Every time is surprise .A whole new world with new horizons to pursue. I'll chase them 's time to spare, let me share. This whole new world with you". Mereka mengakhiri permainan mereka. Mereka sangat mengkhayati lagu tersebut, seperti menyatu. Tepuk tangan paling keras terdengar dari Asuma sendiri, lalu Asuma menghampiri mereka "Bagus sekali…" kata Asuma

"Terimakasih.." kata Sakura

"Terimakasih" kata Gaara. Asuma berfikir "Kanapa kalian tidak ikut klub music?" Tanya Asuma

"E.., itu menyita waktu saya, banyak yang harus saya kerjakan" kata Sakura jujur. "Tidak mau, terlalu banyak pertemuan" jawab Gaara jujur. 'Gaara ternyata polos juga, tidak seperti luarnya' pikir Sakura.

Asuma menghela nafas. "Padahal kalian berbakat lho…" kata Asuma. "Sekali-kali mainlah ke klub music, kalian bisa mengajari adik-adik kelas kalian…" kata Asuma.

"Baik" jawab mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan cemburu yang amat sangat. 'Kenapa bisa jadi begini sih!' runtuknya dalam hati. Setelah pelajaran music selesai, semua murid keluar kelas. Dan setelah itu istirahat. Seperti biasa, Sakura ke kantin dengan Tenten, Hinata dan Ino. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja- kursi maksudnya- .

"Eh Sakura" panggil Ino

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku boleh kasih pendapat ya, kamu cocok dengan Gaara" kata Ino

"Iya. Kalian cocok banget. Sama pendiem terus misterius. Gaara juga Gothic dan cool, sama kayak kamu." Tenten membenarkan. Sakura yang tadi tengah meneguk jus-nya hampir tersedak.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tadi kalian bagus sekali, seperti.. saling melengkapi" giliran Hinata yang angkat bicara.

"Biasa saja, lagi pula itu Cuma pertunjukan kecil" 'Lagi pula, aku menyukai Sasuke' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Sabaku No Sakura.. hahaha, bagus lho Sak" kata Ino

"Isssh apaan sih Ino. Lagi, bisa tolong kecilkan suaramu? Bagaimana kalau semua dengar? Huh!" kata Sakura agak jengkel.

"Lho nggak apa-apa kan Sakura, lagi pula selama ini kau belum pernah berdekatan dengan laki-laki kan.., Gaara lumayan, eh nggak lumayan ding.., Bagus malah. Ganteng lho Sak" kata Tenten menyetujui Ino.

"Ih apaan sih kalian. Jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi OK?" kata Sakura jengkel

"Sip!" kata Ino

"Baiklah.., tapi nggak janji" kata Tenten

"Iya Sak" kata Hinata.

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dengan hati tersayat-sayat. Dia keluar. Sepertinya, dia ingin meluapkan seluruh kekecewaanya. Tapi pada siapa? pada apa? Akhirnya, dia memilih sebuah pohon untuk melampiaskan kekesalanya Duk…Dugh…Dughh..Dughhk…Dughhkk… Dia menendang dan memukuli pohon itu. Tanganya bahkan sampai lecet-lecet dan berdarah, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata memperhatikanya "Ini tak boleh dibiarkan.." gumamnya. Dia berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

Sakura sedang menata bukunya di loker,Sekolah sudah usai, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana, tiba-tiba Karin menjatuhkan semua bukunya dan hampir saja memukul Sakura.

"Karin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura marah

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya sakura bingung

"Cih! Pinter-pinter bego! Kalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, pasti tak ada kejadian seperti ini" bentaknya pada Sakura

"Kejadian apa?"

"Ini! Lihat sendiri!" kata Karin sambil menunjukkan foto di HP-nya dimana Sasuke sedang menghajar (?) pohon yang tak berdosa.

"Sasuke! Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Ini gara-gara kau bodoh!"

"Gara- gara aku?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Teman kecilnya, sahabatanya, tetangganya. Aku tidak peduli, tapi jelas-jelas kau sudah menyakitinya! Apa kau tahu?" bentak Karin.

"Menyakitinya? Aku tidak mengerti.." kata Sakura membela dirinya.

"Baiklah, kau sulit diajak bicara. Begini saja, kita buat perjanjian" kata Karin. Sakura yang benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai masalah ini-pun bingung setengah mati. Tapi dia akan lebih bodoh lagi kalau bertanya pada Karin.. (lagi), bisa-bisa masalahnya tambah runyam. "Baiklah, perjanjian apa?"

Karin menyeringai "Kalau aku menang di School Princess competition, kau harus pergi dari kehidupanku, kehidupan Sasuke, atau kalau tidak, pergi dari Jepang! Jangan ganggu dia, Jangan sakiti dia!" ucap Karin dengan amarah"Apa!" teriak Sakura "Maksudmu apa? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Penjelasanya cukup singkat. Kau Tidak Peka! Itu saja. Aku mengorbankan Sasuke, karena dia nyaman bersama orang lain,bukan aku! Tapi sayang, orang yang disukainya adalah orang bodoh!" bentak Karin

"Aku tidak mengerti" kata Sakura

"Dengan sendirinya kau akan mengerti. Baiklah kulanjutkan. Dan jika kau yang menang, kau boleh lakukan sesukamu, Deal?"Karin menjulurkan tanganya. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi ada beberapa kemungkinan yang dipikirkan Sakura, Kebenaran atau kebohongan. Itulah masalahnya belum pernah mengambil resiko yang besar atas hidupnya 'Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik' Sakura belum pernah mengalami ini, jadi dia tak bisa apa-apa, tapi akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan Karin "Deal"

"Tante.." panggil Sakura

"Eh Sakura, ayo masuk!" ajak Mikoto. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sakura, Sasuke ada masalah apa ya.., tante bingung"

"Memang kenapa tante?"

"Dia pulang lebih awal, dengan tangan penuh darah dan lecet-lecet. Dia terlihat sangat marah sekali. Dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya."

"Saya juga kurang tahu tante, tadi saya tidak melihatnya di jam pelajan terakhir. Aku boleh menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, sekalian bujuk makan ya.."

"Iya tante, permisi..". Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Sasuke, dia ragu lagi.., harus..harus.. 'kau bisa Sakura, Hanya Tanya keadaanya dan bujuk dia makan, bersikaplah original'

"Sasuke…" panggilnya. Tak ada yang menjawab. Dia memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata tak terkunci.

"Sasuke.., aku masuk ya..". Terlihat Sasuke tengkurap di atas kasur dan tanganya terlentang, darah segar masih sedikit mengalir dan kakinya juga memar-memar.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" dia menghambur ke tempat Sasuke… dan menyentuh tanganya.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Tepatnya, kenapa bisa tangamu jadi seperti ini?". Tak ada jawaban

"Kau memarahiku karena kemarin aku menghindar darimu, tapi sekarang kau menghindar dariku.."

Tak ada jawaban.. Sakura menghela nafas 'Sekarang aku belajar bagaimana marah pada orang lain..'

"Kau tidak tidur kan?" Tanya Sakura 'pasti tak menjawab'. Tapi Sakura salah, Sasuke menjawab

"Tidak". Sakura menghela nafas lega "Boleh kuobati?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Hn". Sakura keluar kamar dan kembali dengan kotak P3K. Dia dengan hati-hati membalut luka Sasuke. Tak ada suara dari keduanya. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tangan kanan, kaki, sudah selesai. Tinggal tangan kiri yang ada diatas kasur Sasuke. "Sasuke.., balikkan badanmu tangan kirimu belum." Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura benajak ke kasur Sasuke dan mengobati luka di tangan kirinya, tapi anehnya, Sasuke tak merespon atau apapun, tidak ada sikap jijik atau apapun, setelah selesai, Sakura tetap dia di tempat, Sasuke tetap tengkurap.

Sakura mengelus tangan Sasuke "Kenapa tangan bagusmu kau gunakan untuk hal yang tidak baik…". Diam.. "Jawab aku…"

"Hanya, sedang ingin.." dusta Sasuke.

"Seperti bukan kau saja…"

"Jadi, kau sudah temukan jawabanya"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Siapa yang kau ajak ke pesta?"

"Belum" kata Sakura

"Mengecewanakan sekali, padahal aku yakin kau telah mengajak/ diajak oleh si hantu merah itu..". Sakura berusaha mencerna siapa si hantu merah itu. Setelah ketemu, dia menghela nafas..

"Bukan..bukan dia. Kau sama menyebalkanya. Tadi Ino dan yang lain sudah mengatakan itu padaku, sekarang kau juga…" keluh Sakura. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi tangan Sasuke menghalanginya, mencengkram kuat seolah-olah Sakura harus berada disana selamanya. "Baiklah aku disini..". Sakura kembali duduk. 'Kau tidak peka!' kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang dikapala Sakura. 'Mungkin ini yang Karin maksud, tapi aku tak boleh tergesa-gesa' pikir Sakura.

Sasuke membalik badanya dan menatap Sakura, sedangkan pekerjaan tangan kirinya sekarang terganti oleh tangan memejamkan matanya. "Kau ini enak-enakan tidur.., aku juga ngantuk tahu.." keluh Sakura

"Terserah. Tapi,.. bisa kau temani aku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Sakura berfikir sejenak dan berkata "Ya…". Tiba-tiba, Mikoto masuk kekamar membawa nampan dengan beberapa makanan diatasnya.. Dalam pengelihatanya sejauh ini, yang tergambar adalah bahwa Sasuke sedang memegang atau berpegang pada tangan Sakura, dan Sakura duduk diatas ranjang Sasuke.

"Ibu taruh sini ya.." kata Mikoto sambil meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja dekat ranjang.

Sebelum keluar, dia berkata lirih "Maaf mengganggu..". Sakura blushing.., mungkin kalau orang lain yang lihat, dia memang sudah jadi nyonya Uchiha betulan…(?)

"Baiklah.., langsung saja. Kenapa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku marah pada diriku" jawab Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pengecut"

"Kau bukan pengecut Sasuke.."

"Aku pengecut. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa ketika orang yang kusukai semakin pergi dariku.."

"Memang-nya siapa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sakura was-was

"Tidak bisa kukatakan…, sekarang." kata Sasuke

"Sasuke…" keluh Sakura.

A/N : Gimana? Aneh ya? Wkwkwkwk, maaf deh kalau tidak sesuai harapan, aku kan masih dalam tahap belajar.. *pandai ngeles*. Terimakasih ya udah baca, mungkin udah review, atau yang hanya baca, terimakasih… Aku berharap kalian kasih kritik dan saran. Sanjungan juga boleh.. wkwkwk. Sekian.. terimakasih….


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai…, kembali lagi dengan saya, Uchiha Zagosa. Chapter 10, sudah keluar, semoga kalian suka ya.., aku menulis chapter ini sebelum seminggu tes semester 1 dan Direktorat, itu berarti aku masih punya waktu. Sebelumnya aku mau bilang, nggak nyangka ada reader yang namanya sama kayak aku… wkwkwk. Selamat membaca RnR**

_**Chapter 10 : Bunch of Moron in the first contest**_

_**Created by : Uchiha Zagosa**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Prince and Princess**_

"Sasuke…." Keluh Sakura

Tak ada jawaban.., oke Sakura sudah lelah dan Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ini sudah sore, Sakura harus pulang, mandi, belajar dan tidur. 'tapi kalau situasinya seperti ini, bermimpi saja Sakura..' katanya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, makan dulu…" tawar Sakura

"Malas…" jawabnya

"Huh…" Sakura menghela nafas. "Eh Sasuke, ini sudah sore.., kamu nggak mandi? Nggak belajar apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku terbiasa mandi malam, aku belajar juga malam hari" jawab Sasuke. Nah Sakura, kau kalah telak "O.., begitu". Jujur! Sakura sudah ngantuk banget..,capek, dan terlebih dia belum mandi. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. 'Enak sekali…, aku? Hah!'. Karena matanya nggak mau diajak kompromi, akhirnya dia jatuh disamping Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke?, gentian dia yang bangun.

"Sakura.." panggilnya lirih

"…."

"Sudah tidur rupanya…" katanya sambil nyengir. Tangan Sakura masih menggenggem tanganya. Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura dan bergumam "Suatu hari nanti.., kau akan melakukan ini tanpa aku suruh.., ya..suatu hari nanti". Merasa kelaparan, dia mengambil makanan dari ibunya dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Bi, bersihin ya… tapi jangan bilang ibu" perintah Sasuke pada seorang pelayan

"Baik tuan muda.." kata pelayan itu. Sasuke pergi dari dapur menuju ruang tengah, disana ada Itachi, Ayah-nya dan Ibu-nya, oh.. sedang ngumpul.

"Selamat sore bu.." sapa Sasuke

"Selamat sore.." jawab Ibu, ayah dan kakanya serempak.

"Sakura mana Sasuke?" Tanya Ibunya

"Tidur"

"Dimana?"

"Lapangan bola.., kamarku lah bu.."

"Kenapa tidur?"

"Lelah mungkin"

"Emang kalian habis ngapain?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba dari balik Tabloid yang dia baca. Sasuke mikir? Masa dia mau jawab 'habis pegangan tangan, lalu dia tidur gitu aja..'. Nggak mungkin. Alasan itu kurang tepat. Sebelum menjawab dia memandang sekeliling. Ayahnya tampak mengerutkan kening, itu wajar untuk seorang ayah, dia menghawatirkan anaknya kaau anaknya sampai macam-macam dengan anak sahabat semasa sekolahnya dulu. Lalu ibunya tampak memandangi Sasuke, tapi raut mukanya berbeda dengan Fugaku, Sasuke merasa kalau ibunya berkata 'Apa yang akan terjadi ya…'. Dia memandang Itachi yang sedikit menurunkan Tabloidnya, sehingga hanya mata-nya yang kelihatan, matanya menandakan bahwa dia bilang 'Jangan-jangan…'. Sasuke menghela nafas

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, Cuma diem…, karena itu dia lelah". Semua menekuni aktivitasnya masing-masing. Fugaku membaca Koran, Itachi membaca tabloid, tapi ibunya menandakan raut kecewa, seakan bilang 'kok Cuma diem-dieman…'. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk disebelah ibunya, dan pembicaraan hangat keluarga dimulai….

30 menit rasanya mereka berbincang, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, dan melihat Sakura dalam posisi awal, tidur dengan badan miring kiri. Sasuke beranjak ke ranjang-nya dan kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya

"Hn". Sekarang posisi mereka berdua masih berbaring dan saling bertatapan..

"Maaf ya, aku tidur.."

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak, tidak apa-apa". Sakura punya ide untuk memulai percakapan

"Dulu, kita sering tidur bareng.."

"Ya, bukan tidur bareng, tapi kemah"kata Sasuke. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Bukan kemah kalau hanya tidur di tenda di halaman belakang Sasuke.."kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum

"Ya, kau benar, kalau lapar.., tinggal masuk rumah, bawa makanan ke tenda…". Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi waktu itu kan kamu ingin nonton kartun kesukaan kamu, dan akhirnya kita tertidur di depan televisi, bukan di tenda.., itu namanya bukan kemah!" kata Sakura sewot. Sasuke juga terkikik geli sekarang kalau dia mengingat kejadian-nya dengan Sakura sewaktu kecil.

"Ya maaf.., nggak jadi kemah, habis.., kalau aku ketinggalakn satu seri, aku jadi nggak tahu alurnya, apalagi, di sekolah, semua anak laki-laki membicarakan hal itu, aku kan terlihat bodoh kalau nggak nonton.." belanya

"Iya sih.., tapi kan tenaga buat mendirikan tendanya mubazir…, tendanya juga mubazir.., apalagi makanan yang belum kamu makan, pagi harinya tenda itu jadi sarang semut.."

"Hehehe, maaf ya.." katanya. Mereka tetap pada posisi sama.

"Oh ya satu lagi…" kata Sakura

"Apa?"

"Aku mau nagih janji kamu..". Sasuke menaikkan alisnya

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu…, 'Aku mau ke KANADA' uh!". Kata Sakura sambil menirukan gaya Sasuke waktu dia ngomong hal itu ke Sakura.

"Hahaha, oh itu, ingat-ingat, ayo, aku tunjukkan" ajak Sasuke. Mereka berdua bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sakura duduk di sebuah sofa di balkon kamar Sasuke. Sejuk.. angin malam memang menenangkan.., sementara Sasuke mencari sebuah benda di rak bukunya, dan bingo! Sebuah album kenangan berwarna merah darah sudah ada di genggamanya. Dia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Hei.." sapanya

"Hei, gimana, sudah ketemu?". Sasuk emengangguk. Lalu, diberikanya Album itu pada Sakura. Sakura meletakkan album itu dipangkuanya, dan membukanya. Pada halaman pertama, ada foto Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura sewaktu umur mereka sekitar 10 tahun..

"Ini waktu mau berangkat itu ya?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya" jawab Sasuke. Sakura membalik ke halaman selanjutnya. Di foto itu Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berada di samping sebuah jam tua.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ini jam tua yang ada dimana ya.., ah aku lupa. Lihat setiap jamnya dia akan mengeluarkan asap sesuai jam tersebut", kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan asap hitam diatas jam itu.

"Oh gitu…bagus" kata Sakura. Dia membuka halaman selanjtnya, Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berada di jembatan gantung di sebuah hutan wisata.

"Jembatanya bagus.., eh kok wajah kak Itachi begini?" Tanya Sakura. Di gambar itu, Itachi tampak menggigil

"Haa, hutan itu dingin sekali.., lebih dingin dari musim dingin." Jelas Sasuke

"Kalau dengan badai salju?" Tanya Sakura

"Sakura.., jangan mengada-ada, dinginya nggak berlebihan seperti itu tahu.." kata Sasuke

"Baiklah.. maaf"

Mereka membalik halaman album itu, dan ada sebuah foto yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi sedang dibawah sebuah penghangat badan di hutan wisata itu.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Penghangat badan, lucu ya.."

"Ya". Mereka melanjutkan acara mereka sampai larut malam dan saat itu pula Sakura pulang. Besok adalah hari minggu, jadi mereka libur..

Pagi hari di dapur rumah Sakura

"Aha ha.., Sakura aku sudah dengar dari Mikoto" kata Misaki, ibu Sakura yang sedang menyirami tanaman pot di teras mereka.

"Bu…" rengek Sakura yang sedang berada di depan kompor untuk memasak, Sakura memperingatkan ibunya yang terlihat dari jendela di depan kompor itu

"Lho tidak apa-apa kan…, lagipula kulihat kalian serasi"

"Bu!"

"OK, ubah topik" kata Misaki yang setelah itu masuk ke dalam dan mempersiapkan meja makan

"Tapi .." kata Sakura sambil mencicipi masakanya, dan dirasa kurang asin, dia menaburkan sedikit garam sambil berkata "dia tidak pernah berkata apapun padaku…" Sakura mencicipi masakanya lagi "soal.. hati.."

"Semua rahasia tentang alam semesta dan manusia adalah bagaimana kau melihat dengan matamu.." kata ibu Sakura. "Kau tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Tanya Misaki

Sakura berbalik menghadap ibunya "aku tebak.., seorang perempuan" jawab Sakura

"Itu dikatakan oleh George Sand, wanita yang terpaksa memakai nama laki-laki karena karyanya tidak boleh diterbitkan..karena dia perempuan." jawab Ibu Sakura

"Ibu bilang ubah topik" kata Sakura

"Setuju" kata Misaki "Oya,apa yang akan kau tampilkan?" kata Misaki

"Tampilkan?"

"Ya, kau seharusnya sekarang sedang memilah baju, mana yang akan kukenakan hari Rabu, Kamis, Jumat dan Sabtu"

"Oh itu.., aku mau simple saja" kata Sakura

"Maksudmu?"

"Lagipula, yang pertama adalah memasak. Aku selalu.. 'A'"

"Minus.." sambung ibu Sakura

"Tidak, 'B' oh.., A- lebih baik.. A-" kata Sakura

"Ya, terkadang kurang asin dan jika ditambah sedikit.., terlalu asin."

"I do?" Tanya Sakura

"Yes, absolutely. Apa yang akan kau masak?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Sakura…"

" ibu memberiku saran?"

"Nachos..hehe" jawab Misaki asal yang setelah itu cengengesan

"Itu.. harus dicoba, dessert?"

"Ice cream, mungkin kau harus menambahkan kesan sehat dialamnya. Grren tea ice cream" ibu sakura terkiki geli dengan saranya sendiri.

"Itu.. menambah kesan aneh pada diriku, OK.."

"So?"

"…. OK, aku coba"

"Good"

Setelah sarapan, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.. memilah baju? baiklah" kata Sakura entah pada siapa. Sakura membuka lemari pakaianya dan mengeluarkan semua baju yang dia punya.

"Baiklah.. yang mana untuk hari Rabu?". Matanya langsung tertuju pada jendela kamarnya. Dan benar, Sasuke juga sedang berada di dekat jendela. Sakura mengambil buku gambar dan spidol, begitu juga Sasuke. Sasuke yang menulis terlebih dahulu

_**Sedang apa? **_

_**Memilih baju**_

_**Untuk? **_

_**Perlombaan**_

_**Oh.. **_

_**Tapi aku bingung**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Aku tidak mahir.**_

_**Benarkah?**_

_**Mau bantu? :D**_

_**Ya**_

Sakura mengambil baju terusan berwarna Hijau tua tak berlengan, dengan kerutan menyerupai kerang di bagian dada dan kerutan di perut dan baju berwarna putih tak berlengan dengan kerutan di perut dengan motif rempel pada bagian bawahnya.

_**Yang hijau**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Matamu hijau..**_

Sakura kembali dengan baju terusan berwarna biru tua dengan lengan tipis yang sedikit menutupi bahu jika dipakai, panjang dress itu sampai lutut, dan dibagian perut tak ada aplikasi apapun, di bagian bawahnya terdapat garis-garis kerutan. Lalu Sakura juga membawa dress selutut berwarna ungu tanpa lengan dan dua tali untuk dikaitkan di belakang leher, di bagian perut terdapat pita berwarna merah, panjangnya 5 cm di atas lutut.

_**Yang biru**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Menurutku., nanti kau **_

_** jadi seperti Alice**_

_**Alice?**_

_**Twiligth .**_

_**Oh..yang itu..aku juga suka**_

Sakura kembali dengan dua baju lagi. Hitam dan Putih, sangat kontras. Baju hitam tak berlengan itu memiliki motif renda di bagian dada dan perut. Bagian bawahnya sedikit menggembung, karena bagian dilapisi dengan beberapa lapis kain dibawahnya. Lalu baju putih itu memiliki yang sama dengan yang hitam, hanya saja ada manik-manik di bagian perut.

_**Hitam**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Kupikir bagus**_

_**Benarkah?**_

_**Ya. Lalu terakhir.**_

_**Oh tidak**_

_**Hn? -_-**_

_**Aku sudah pilih**_

_**Oh ya? Yang mana**_

_**Sebentar..**_

Sakura kembali dengan baju yang taka sing untuk Sasuke. Baju itu adalah baju yang ia belikan beberapa waktu lalu.

_**Kau mau pakai itu?**_

_**Ya, aku janji padamu**_

_**Ya, kau benar**_

_**Kau suka?**_

_**Tentu **_

_**Kenapa pakai emotion sih.. :P**_

_**Karena ingin**_

_**Hahaha **_ __

Time Skiippp, Hari Selasa di Perpustakaan Sekolah

Sakura memutuskan untuk membaca buku tentang sejarah. Tapi, yang dia baca bukan sejarah dunia tau Jepang, melainkan sejarah sekolah ini. 'The Real Princess'. Setiap tahu, sekolah ini selalu mengadakan perlombaan ini untuk siswa perempuan. Sakura membaca satu persatu biografi pemenang. Ternyata perlombaan ini sudah dimulai sejak 40 tahun lalu. Wow..

Dia mambuka halaman selanjutnya, tahun 1987. Sakura tersenyum 'Bibi Mikoto ya…' katanya dalam hati. Dia terus membaca sampai pemenang 4 tahun yang lalu, "Itu berarti sekarang dia sedang semester 5 atau 6" gumamnya. Gadis itu berambut hijau cerah(?) dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah berwarna biru laut, laut yang dalam, sehingga menjurus ke warna hijau. Dia sedang dalam pose duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang dengan daun-daun yang berwarna hijau. Dia sedang memgang pena dang buku. Kedua kakinya dijulurkan kedepan. "Cantik.." gumam Sakura. Lalu dia membaca biografinya.

' Mayame Satsuki dia adalah jurnalis sekolah,ayahnya telah meninggal dalam kasus penganiayaan pers dan dia hidup dengan ibunya, seorang fotografer. Dia selalu menulis opini-opini tentang ekonomi, Ham, Pajak, Kebijakan Publik, sampai sekolahnya sendiri, dengan sudut pandangnya sendiri. Dia tidak terlalu terbuka dengan orang lain, hanya sedikit adik kelas yang mengenalnya. Saat pemilihan, dia menyampaikan pidato berupa opini tentang masa depan murid-murid yang lulus dari Konoha Gauken dan tentang pemerintahan pada masa itu. Beberapa siswa tidak terima dengan pidato yang disampaikanya, tapi dia hanya menanggapinya dengan berkata "Aku berdiri disini bukan untuk menang, bukan untuk dimenangkan, tapi aku berdiri disini supaya dunia melihatku dan aku ingin orang memikirkan tentang orang-orang seperti aku orang ingin menjadi pekerja pers, jika tidak ada mereka, maka dunia akan haus tentang informasi dari orang-orang busuk yang berusaha menyembunyikan informasi, tapi dengan keberanian pekerja pers menyampaikan kesimpulannya sehingga masyarakat bisa berfikir sepertiku, mungkin hanya sedikit diantara kalian yang selalu membaca opiniku, tapi jika aku berdiri disini, maka kalian kaan mendengarkanku bukan, dan kalian bisa berfikir ulang." Setelah lulus, seperti katanya, dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di MIT dengan beasiswa yang dia dapatkan jurusan Public Relation, disana dia juga menulis opini-opini, dan disanalah dia mendapatkan dunianya, dunia dimana dia benar-benar diharga dan tidak dianggap remeh. Karena hal itu, dia benar-benar seorang putrid sejati. Putri yang bisa menemukan dimana dia seharusnya berada dan hidup untuk orang yang dia sayangi.'

Sakura tersenyum setelah encernya-pun langsung jalan, dia berfikir 'Jika ku kalah, maka aku harus pergi dari Jepang, dan aku masih punya…'. Sakura langsung pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Dia berlari hingga sampai di tempat tujuanya. 'Headmaster office'.

Tok..tok..tok…, Sakura mengetuk pintu tuangan sang Kepala Sakolah.

"Masuk" terdengar suara keras dari dalam. Sakura masuk.

"Oh Sakura, ada apa? Duduklah" kata Tsunade

"Terimakasih". Sakura duduk di kursi didepan meja Tsunade.

"Ada apa?" kata Tsunade

"Begini, tentang presentasi itu.."

"Oh, presentasi itu, ya itu terserah kamu, mau ambil tawaran atau tidak" potong Tsunade

"Untuk itu saya datang kesini, saya menerima tawaran itu" kata Sakura tegas

"Hahahaha, Ya ampun, kukira kau tak mau menerimanya, tapi kau menerimanya. Baiklah" kata Tsunade sambil mengacak-acak lacinya.

"Ini, isi data ini, kau bisa pilih dulu.. diskusikan dengan ibu atau teman-temanmu mungkin.." kata Tsunade

"Terimakasih. Permisi" kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempatnya membawa 3 bendel kertas yang tersusun rapi.

Walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi, anak-anak dikelas tetap saja masih bergurau ria. Sakura duduk di tempat duduknya, tak lama kemudian, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten menghampirinya.

"Hai Sakura"

"Hai"

"Besok mau masak apa?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ditentukan" kata Sakura dan benar saja, setelah itu ada pengumuman bahwa para peserta harus memasak Shrimp Quesadillas, jujur Sakura bahkan tidak tahu rupa dari masakan itu. Setelah pulang sekolah, seperti Sakura, dijamin anak-anak perempuan akan datang ke warnet atau OL di rumah untuk mencari informasi tentang masakan aneh itu. Setelah ketemu, Sakura merasa sangat asing dengan masakan itu 'Aneh' pikirnya.

Hari Rabu, Lomba memasak.

Perlombaan diadakan di Aula outdoor sekolah dan tentu saja ditonton oleh hampir semua siswa di sekolah itu. Setiap peserta sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing tentang bentuk dan rasa dari masakan yang harus mereka seperti Sakura, dia bergelut dalam pikiranya tentang masakan yang ia buat,jujur dia bahkan sudah hafal resep masakan yang akan dia buat, tapi..bagaimana rasanya. Ketika perlombaan sudah dimulai, semua peserta sudah bergelut dalam bahan dan alat masak mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura, sepertinya dia memilih untuk menganalisis mantap, dia memulai aktivitasnya, pertama mengambil daging(?) udang dari tubuh si udang.

Hal itu dilakukanya dengan hati-hati. Bagaimana tidak, setidaknya 7 detik sekali tiba-tiba saja ada udang terbang yang datang kearahnya atau melewatinya dan setelah itu ada suara mengaduh dari orang lain. Sesekali Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari udang-udang terbang itu.

Setelah selesai, dia melelehkan margarine dalam pancinya dan memasukkan paprika. Setelah dirasa cukup lembut, dia memasukkan udang tadi. Setelah itu dia memasukka beberapa bumbu, garam, gula, merica dan lain-lain. Setelah itu dia sipakan kulit-nya dan menaruh isi tadi ke kulit. Dan.. selesai.

Tapi jujur, apa bentuknya sudah benar? Bentu dari masakan sakura yaitu kulit tadi dipotong menjadi 5 bagian dan apa yang merasuki pikiranya, dia menambahkan keju dan tomat diatasnya.

'Aku manambahkan keju ini untuk penampilan saja, tapi…' hati Sakura mengatakan bahwa masakanya tidak benar. Saatnya penjurian.

"Ten…, i-itu masakanmu?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat masakan Tenten yang masih mengantri untuk penjurian. Ini lebih buruk dari Sakura, kulit itu dipotong kecil-kecil seperti kue dan diolesi dengan mayonnaise dan saos.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Tenten yang juga asing dengan masakan Hinata. Terlihat warna udangnya agak coklat, itu berarti agak gosong oh tidak, itu kecap. Dan setiap kulit dipotong menjadi tiga bagian dan dibentuk segtitga yang ditengahnya ada daun seladanya.

"Itu masakanmu?" Tanya Tenten balik

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Hinata santai.

"Oh..tidak. Oh Sakura bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hinata

"Oh, tidak, masakanku hancur" jawab Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa masakan tenten juga hancur" bisik Hinata yang tentu saja tak terdengar oleh Tenten.

"Hehehe, benarkah?" kata Sakura nimbrung. Padahal dihati, dia juga mengatai Hinata 'Bunch of morons' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Yap" kata Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah -tiba Ino angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, bekanya tak boleh menunjukkan masakan pada peserta lain?" Tanya Ino

"Iya memang, tapi.. tak apalah" kata Sakura. Terlihat mimik para juri yang kecewa tapi disembunyikan setelah mencoba masakan dari para peserta. Sakura cengo saat ada peserta yang juga menambahkan ikan dalam masakanya. Nasi, Kari dan beberapa resep yang menyimpang, atau memang sumber mereka mengatakan hal itu, Sakura tidak tahu. Dan kali ini, masakan Sakura akan diuji. Setelah melihat penampilan masakan Sakura, para juri menulis sesuatu dalam catatanya, lalu setelah mencicipinya, mereka juga menulis sesuatu dalam catatanya.

Setelah selesai, Sakura sangat lega sekali, atau bahkan bisa dibilang, dia menjamin bahwa masaknya sangat menyimpang. Tapi.., tak apalah. Pikir Sakura.

Akhirnya sekolah usai, dia ingin langsung ulang untuk memikirkan apa yang ingin dia tampilkan besok. Dia merebahkan tabuhkan ke ranjang miliknya

"Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku akan berpresentasi tentang ilmu pengetahuan…" gumamnya. Dia teringiat tertang 3 bendel kertas itu. Dia mengambil tiga bendel kertas itu. Lalu dia duduk didepan meja belajarnya.

Tiga bendel kertas itu memiliki nama yang berbeda. Harvard, Oxford, Stanford.

'Dari dulu, aku ingin ke eropa, tapi pada akhirnya, aku pasti juga ke United State.' Dia bingung. Lalu muncullah Sasuke. Dan sakura melambaikan tanganya. Dia mengambil buku gambarnya. Tapi Sasuke sudah menulis dulu

_**Bagaimana masakanya**_

_**Buruk**_

_**Benarkah?**_

_**Ya, dengan bodoh kutampahkan tomat dan keju**_

_**Aku suka tomat**_

_**Ya, tapi kurasa juri tidak**_

_**Hahaha **___

_**Sasuke..**_

_**Apa**_

_**Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus**_

_**Apanya?**_

_**Harvard, Oxford, Stadford?**_

_**E.. mana ya, Harvard mungkin**_

_**Kenapa**_

_**Ya, itu di U.S.A dan itu nomor 1**_

_**Bagaimana kalau aku sekolah disana?**_

_**Kau pantas, itu tempat orang pintar**_

_**Oh ya?**_

_**Ya, eh kau benar mau ke U.S.A?**_

_**Aku Cuma Tanya.**_

_**Oh..eh besok mau ngapain?**_

_**Nggak tahu**_

_**Nyanyi aja**_

_**Biasa**_

_**Lalu kamu mau apa?**_

_**Tidak tahu**_

_**Kalau begitu aku ke rumahmu**_

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Ting..tong..

'Sasuke' pikirnya

**Oh…., gimana-gimana? Akhirnya selesai juga. Beres deh untuk persiapan tugas. Kalau begitu, apakah kalian bersedia untuk me-riview…**


End file.
